Of Love and Quidditch
by pvarano18
Summary: Bolin, Mako, Asami, and Korra are students at Hogwards. Quidditch is what they love and brings them together but there is something darker at play. Will is affect their relationships? What about the wizarding world? Makorra. Set 10 years after Voldemort's defeat
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So this was a prompt I got last week and I know it was a while before I wrote it. I was playing over in my head the idea of actually making this a story. I think I will. Tell me what you think. Not to much Makorra yet but there will be some. I'll draw it out. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Great Hall was bustling on the dreary Saturday afternoon, the chatter of young wizards filling the air. It was the second to last week of the Quidditch season and it was one of the most anticipated matches of the year. Not because the standings were close but because it featured The Brothers, Mako and Bolin. They, for whatever reason, had been placed in separate houses. It wasn't unheard of but in most cases the Sorting Hat would usually keep families together throughout their tenure at Hogwarts. Maybe it thought the school needed a new rivalry. Either way their matches each year were intense, with the winner getting bragging rights for the next year. The room was decorated in the teams' colors and the trash talking was rampant with the occasional fight. Above the headmasters table was the bright glow of the standings for the season:

_Gryffindor: 1st 950 points_

_Hufflepuff: 2nd 650 points_

_Slytherin: 3rd 450 points_

_Ravenclaw: 4th 200 points_

This year's game was pivotal because it set up next week's final match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The two teams had traded places atop the standings during the season with Hufflepuff falling out of first place the week prior. Gryffindor had a crushing victory against Slytherin 450-100. After that defeat Slytherin was out for blood.

Mako pulled his gaze from the standings and looked back down at the gameplan for what seemed like the fiftieth time. He wanted the team to build a big lead this week so that when it came down to the final match of the season they had a better chance at winning. He was closer this year then he had been in recent years. Gryffindor was going for a 4 peat of the trophy which was mostly due in part to their seeker, Korra. She was relentless in her game-play and had led the school in captures of the snitch the past three years, some say she was better than Potter had been. She was also beautiful and one hell of a wizard. Mako rested his head back against the wall and looked up at the ever-changing ceiling. He pondered the real reason he was worried and couldn't think straight. In reality he hated losing to her more than losing to Bolin. He was a perfectionist so when Gryffindor smeared the floor with them last year it cut him deep. He shook his head and opened up the folder again to take his mind off her.

"Why do you always sit over in this corner by yourself?" a voice asked. His ears pricked up when he heard the words roll of the tongue of the intruder, what irony.

"It helps me focus for the match. The less distractions the better, plus I like the quiet" he shot back not looking up from his work as he erased one of the chasers routes, replacing it with one a little less complicated. Knowing the Beifong brothers, he couldn't make their routes too complicated. She noticed that there was underlying sarcasm in his voice with that last bit, something she didn't take well to.

"Based on the standings it seems you need to rethink your quiet time" she said curtly pretending to look at her nails while glancing up at the standings. In reality she was gauging what he would do next. She loved getting under his skin because it was all too easy. Usually the two started arguing and other times he would get so flustered and red, she couldn't help but laugh. He then would not talk to her for weeks until she needed help in class. Her girlfriend didn't approve but who the hell cared. She was competitive and took advantage of every opportunity to get an edge, especially with him.

"I'll reassess it after our win next weekend. You guys have played sloppy the past couple weeks, we'll have a chance this year." he replied, his eyes still glued to the sprawled out papers happy with his retort.

"Well aren't you a little cocky, city boy" she said, amused smile gracing her soft lips. Maybe he did have some balls after all. He didn't talk to her much, so she kept pressing. "I mean I have been getting bored beating this whole school every year. I'm not banking on Mako and team Hufflepuff changing that though."

He just rolled his eyes as he collected his papers. He had enough of this and the more she spoke to him the more he couldn't help himself getting frustrated. But why did his heart just skip a beat? It was well known that she was taken but the heart wants what it can't have. At least that was the case with him. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts of kissing her or just actually opening up to her. He knew how he would make his exit, giving him the final blow to this verbal bout.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have a match to get to ready for." he said walking past her, bumping her shoulder rather roughly making her take a few steps back. He smiled as he continued to walk. Knowing Korra that wouldn't sit well, next week was going to be a hell of a match. Just how he planned.

**/~~~~~~\**

"He did what!?" Asami said a little upset that someone would step to Korra that way. Korra was finishing getting ready to head out to the pitch to watch the game while telling Asami of her recent run in with the captain of Hufflepuff.

"I know. I didn't think he had it in him" she said with a small smile to herself. She never knew Mako to be the one to be that confident to make a statement like that. In reality she didn't really know much about him but she had a few classes with him each year. He was easy on the eyes but what really piqued her interest at times was that he was a mystery to everyone. Everyone knew Bolin, he was the life of the party, but Mako was different. He kept his distance from everyone almost as if he was assessing every situation and weighing the pros and cons. She had tried multiple times to get him to open up but he constantly shut her down. It drove her crazy. It probably drove Asami crazy too because Korra talked about him a lot. She knew it was wrong to think of someone else this way knowing that she was in a relationship and all. That was the allure of Mako, the man of mystery.

"Well you don't need to worry about him this week. Save the fire for next week. We need you to be great and there will be scouts from the professional leagues taking in the match. You must play your best and remember that Mako is the enemy" Asami said coming close to her and tightening Korra's scarf. Korra pouted and rolled her eyes. It was the same talk every week about leaving school early and going pro. Korra didn't care if she did or not. She loved the sport too much to really care. She had the talent but she was also worried about her studies as well. Asami gave her a soft kiss on the lips and with that Korra's frustration evaporated. She went into the kiss a little deeper but Asami pulled back, like she always did.

"Save that for later" she said making Korra pout again. The two locked fingers and walked out of the Gryffindor dormitory and made their way to the field.

**/~~~~~~\**

Mako was pacing back and forth not really hearing the words that he was saying to his team. He knew they were inspirational but his mind was in overdrive, the weight of the match bogging him down. He finally finished his speech and it was met with cheers. They all came together placing their hands in the middle.

"Hufflepuff on 3...1..2..3" Mako yelled

"Hufflepuff!" was the energetic response. The team gathered their brooms and made their way from the locker room to the pitch. As they walked to the tunnel they came shoulder to shoulder with the Slytherin team. In an instant the teams were chirping at each other turning up the rivalry.

"Good luck to you Bolin" Mako said looking down at his younger brother who was lined up next to him.

"You too Mako." was all Bolin said in response, keeping his eyes locked forward. It seemed Bolin was pressing a little as well. This match always brought the worst in them. They had been so close growing up and losing their parents pretty early in their young lives. Once they got to Hogwats and split up they seemed to have grown distant. Nevertheless, Mako always made sure to keep an eye on his brother. "Just make sure to keep your head up this game"

Mako turned to face the opening and drew his focus back to the game. He could start to feel the stands shake as the teams were announced. With each step he took to the entrance of the field he felt his excitement grow. The excitement was soon turned to annoyance as the rain started to pelt his face. Whenever they played Slytherin it seemed that the weather tried it's hardest to make the conditions close to intolerable. He looked up towards the Gryffindor section to see if he could see those sharp blue eyes that cut him right to his very soul.

"Hey Mako. I'm coming for you." a burly voice shouted from the Slytherin side.

"Zaheer..." Mako said through gritted teeth. Zaheer seemed to have it out for Mako. The past years' matches left Mako in the infirmary every time. Zaheer was the best beater in the school and constantly got into fights with the opposing team. It seemed he had a more aggressive spot for Mako, it went beyond the Quidditch pitch. In fact that was the first time he ever met Korra was when she was helping him up after Zaheer shoved him into one of the various stone statues.

Mako mounted his broom and shot up into the gray sky. This was the part he loved, it broke him away from the stresses of this world. He did a couple of laps around the stadium let the wind whip through his hair as the rain continued its downpour. He came to the Beifong brothers who seemed to be on edge as well.

"You guys OK?" Mako asked overlooking the rest of the squad "I need you guys to be sharp. We need as many points as we can. The ref isn't going to call a clean game and we don't need a repeat of last year"

"Understood Captain" they said in unison.

"Mako!" someone shouted pulling him from the brothers. He turned to see the ref bringing the captains together. He flew over to Lin and Bolin.

"I want a clean match gentlemen. No shenanigans like last year" she barked over the noise of the crowd.

"Don't eat your whistle this year then" Mako shot back at her which garnered a glare from the tenured referee.

"Watch it Mako. Don't get yourself kicked before the match starts." Lin said glaring at him. He suddenly felt small under the gaze of the great referee. Mako looked away apologetically. "As I was saying. I'm not cutting any slack this year. Bolin, that means keeping your buddy Zaheer in check."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bolin said trying to deny the rap sheet that his friend accrued over the years. She motioned for the two to shake hands and they didn't mutter a word to one another before they rejoined their teams. Lin released the snitch and the game began.

Mako saw it for a second and then it disappeared into the sky. All of a sudden Mako felt a gust of wind and saw a bludger fly right by his head. Shit, that was close. He tore across the pitch to avoid it's war path and flew up to watch the match from above. He saw the Beifongs streaking across the pitch.

"Finish the route" Mako said out loud as the two got close to putting the quaffle through the uprights. He groaned after he saw Wei tumble to the ground as the bludger met its mark straight in his chest. He dropped the quaffle and it was immediately picked up by a Slytherin chaser. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the golden glisten that could only mean one thing, he finally had spotted it. Apparently Bolin saw it to. Mako took off towards the snitch as it started to dart wildly through the air. Soon Bolin was on his heels trying to catch his older brother. They whipped over the stands jostling for position as they followed the snitch's trail. Mako felt a ball tearing through his side as the bludger found it's sweet spot. Mako started to feel himself slip off the broom as he tried to gasp for the oxygen that was knocked out of his lungs. He steadied himself and felt a pinching in his side, probably a broken rib. He saw that Bolin was now the only one chasing after the snitch. He knew it was dangerous but he decided to chase him down through the middle of the field. He looked up at the scoreboard and saw that even though he was't doing to well the team seemed to hold it together.

_Hufflepuff: 60_

_Slytherin: 30_

Within minutes he was back on Bolin's tail as he tried get back into the race for the golden sphere. He caught up and bumped him trying to knock him off the path. Mako threw his weight into his brother knocking him off his route. He slammed into one more time allowing him to get in position to be the first one to it. Bolin was starting to get frustrated and before he knew it was throwing a punch straight into Mako's left side of his jaw.

"What the hell Bolin!?" Mako said angrily as he spit out some blood. They were getting close to the snitch now but of course it swept up towards the sky and the brothers followed without missing a step. All eyes were on them, including hers. The crowd went silent as the two continued to climb, shooting past the stands and out of the stadium. Mako stretched out his fingers barely grazing the gold orb, but came up empty. He knew it wouldn't keep this flight path for long and waiting below him was Zaheer and Bolin. The snitch decided to make it's descent. Mako knew it was now or never. He leapt from his broom and lunged for the snitch. He felt his hand close around the sought after ball, the weight of the match finally lifting from his shoulders. They had won with enough points to make next week's game more competitive. He still had his hand around the handle of his broom but felt his body start to fall towards the ground. He went to settle the broom back down before something bad happened. Before he could, he felt the bludger again this time connecting with his face and sending him crashing into the Gryffindor stands. He slammed through the wooden structure onto the stairs below. His body screamed in pain as the bones realized they were broken. Students and professors gathered around him as he felt his eyes succumb to unconsciousness, not before he locked eyes with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Mako" a muffled voice said shaking him which was not the smartest idea. He groaned in pain. He finally closed his eyes, seeing nothing but blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mako didn't know how long he was out but when he woke he felt the affects of the drugged comatose he had been under. He went to sit up but immediately felt the reason he had been put under. The throbbing started to increase causing him to throw up in the bed pan next to him. It felt as if his ribs had been re-attached to his body using tiny needles. He reached for the glass of water on his bedside table trying to cool the burning in his throat. He sat his head back on his pillow trying to relieve the pressure.

"Mako you're finally awake" a relieved voice murmured. Mako shifted to face his visitor, scowling once he came into view.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked his brother. Though he was furious of what transpired between the two teams he could see that Bolin hadn't gotten much sleep.

"After the accident they brought you in here. That was three days ago" Bolin said apologetically. Mako could feel the weight of the whole situation cause a fog over the two of them.

"Shit I've been out for three days? I gotta get back to the team" he said trying to get up but immediately felt the throbbing intensify.

"You're not going anywhere until the effects of the concussion wear off" Bolin said trying to settle his brother back down. Mako huffed but Bolin was right. If this headache didn't go away he would need more than these painkillers to stop it. He looked up and Bolin who moved his gaze down to his fingers that were fiddling with the pages of his text book.

"Mako I'm so sorry this happened. Zaheer was out of control, I just..there was nothing I could do"

Mako could hear the guilt laced in every word the younger brother spoke. Ideally, he wanted to be mad at Bolin but knew that Zaheer hated him. He should have expected Zaheer to go headhunting during the game. Bolin hung his head in shame after he took in his brother's broken body.

"There is a reason why I hate that guy, Bolin, but you never listen to me. If you keep hanging out with him he is going to lead you down the wrong path, a path I can't protect you from. You know those rumors are true and his parents are in allegiance with Amon. You can't end up like mom and dad. I wouldn't be able to live with myself" Mako said essentially forgiving his brother. Bolin never needed an apology because he knew Mako wouldn't hold it against him. Mako heard the bell ring signaling the change in classes.

"Well I got to head out. Promise me you'll stay in bed until Katara clears you for activity?" Bolin asked as he got up to head to his next class. Mako nodded and shot him a smirk. He was impressed to see Bolin being worried about him. Maybe his brother would be alright after all. Bolin smiled back and shot him a wave as he made his way to the door. Mako settled back down on the pillows behind him happy he was able to clear the air with his brother. That was probably the only thing he had worried about. He had no issue with Zaheer, he could hold his own against him. Bolin was a different story. He knew the guilt would eat at him until Mako talked with him about it and they made amends. It happened countless times and each time it took longer for them to look each other in the eye.

Mako took another swig of water and noticed a small note placed on his bedside table that he hadn't seen the first time. He couldn't recognize the handwriting so he opened it with skeptically. Some of the new first year students had a habit of playing pranks on their third year captain and ever since he got a letter with the Weasleys' _Never Ending Sneezing Powder_ he was more cautious. What he read couldn't have surprised him more.

_Hey there City Boy!_

_Those were quite the heroics you pulled to nab that victory._

_Maybe I will have my hands full against the great Mako and team Hufflepuff. _

_Asami and I talked it over with Lin and Headmaster Tenzin and we_

_were able to delay the match a few weeks to allow you to heal. The match_

_wouldn't be the same without you. Well rest up, _

_I want to face the full force of Mako when we play you. _

_I don't think those same heroics will save your team but it seems you're full of surprises._

_Take care, _

_Korra_

_P.S. Maybe you could teach me that move sometime, eh?_

He read it over a few times trying to figure out if it was a trick or not. Had she stopped by? When and why? He could have found out about the delay of the match from his co-captains or even the Headmaster himself. His heart started to quicken a bit and he didn't know if it was the pain killers or the fact that she had actually come to see him. Did he matter to her? No. He had to calm himself down. She was just doing her duty as captain of Gryffindor. He would have done the same for any of the other houses' captains. He took a deep breath trying to steady his heart beat and leaned his head back against his pillow. He brought his arm up to see that the damaged had been thoroughly repaired thanks to the help of the infirmary nurses. Just then the Beifong twins walked in with smiles stretched across their faces.

"There's our fearless captain" Wei said clapping him on the shoulder garnering a hiss from Mako. He might look fine on the outside but the bones took a while to heal.

"How are you feeling Cap?" Wing asked pulling one of the chocolate frogs from the pile of treats brought to Mako from various supporters. Mako wanted to slap it out of his hand just to teach him a lesson.

"It seems most of the damage healed but I might need a few more days to get over the concussion symptoms" Mako replied flexing his hand to make sure he was still able to use it and that it didn't suffer any nerve damage. "You two seemed to play well. What ended up being the final score?"

"250-60" Wing said with a grin "I got 8 past the keeper."

"Well you wouldn't have if I didn't clear the way for you" Wei said shooting him an annoyed look.

"Alright guys. It's a team sport. Without either of your help we wouldn't have closed the gap. How did the new routes work?" Mako asked vocally separating the two before they broke out into their usual fight.

"They worked great!" they said in unison. Wei saw that his brother had shoved a chocolate frog into his mouth and figured he'd grab one too.

"Good. We'll work on more this week. Knowing Korra and Asami they took note of them so we will have to shake things up" Mako said bringing his fingers up to his chin in thought. After a few moments of silence he snapped backed into reality as he felt his book bag being slammed onto his legs.

"On a more of a bummer note. You got homework from every class" Wei said tossing the wrapper of the now demolished treat into the garbage and motioning towards the homework that was awaiting him in his backpack. It didn't matter how injured he was it seemed his studies never took a break. It didn't help that he was in a couple of advanced classes, which he was struggling with.

"Thanks guys. I think I'll get started on this since I have the time. Give my regards to the team" he said opening his weathered potions book. The two nodded and took their leave immediately starting to argue about the topic prior. Mako just shook his head and laughed.

**/~~~~~~\**

Korra was reclining on her bed, textbooks and papers littering the spots left unoccupied by her body. She was making headway on a massive project for her Defense against the Dark Arts class. She enjoyed the class. There wasn't too much work involved but the group project sucked. So here she was, a quarter to 12, finishing up work that was incomplete from another classmate. She sighed, taking the quill from her mouth and scribbled down some more notes.

"How's the project?" a soft voice asked startling her. She looked up and saw Asami standing at the corner of her four-poster bed with a small smile.

"Hey..you almost gave me a heart attack" Korra said trying to slow her heartrate while gathering together the papers that had scurried away during her brief freak out.

"I noticed that you didn't make it down to dinner this evening. I brought you some leftovers" she handed Korra a tin of food. Whatever was beneath the foil smelled delicious. Korra could already feel her mouth start to water as she opened the container and dug into its contents.

"Yea sowwy bout tha" she said with a mouth full of food. This project had kept her cooped up in their dorm for most of the day after her classes let out.

"You have got to stop working so hard. With the match coming up and your studies, you need to make sure you're alert for the game." Asami said handing her a napkin. Korra grabbed it and wiped her messy mouth.

"Fanks for the food" she said finally swallowing the last bit of glazed chicken "that was so good"

"My plessure. Anything for my girl" she said and bent down to lay a kiss on Korra's soft lips. She lingered there for a moment but Korra moved out of the kiss, leaving Asami a bit unsatisfied.

"Sorry babe but I have to finish this and get to bed. I have an early morning with practice and classes. I suggest you should too. We only have a little over a week before the years end match. I don't want to lose to Mako." Korra said apologetically looking at the mess that doubled as a bed. She smiled to herself remembering that it must be awful for Mako being bed stricken and hating every minute of it.

"Did you not hear what I said? You're close to running yourself ragged. You need to take some time to relax, some time for me. I seem to some how handle both playing, classes and I still make time for you. Anyway don't worry about it. It's not like you want to or anything" Asami shot back, a hint of frustration in her voice. Not this fight again. It seemed to happen more often especially during Quidditch season. Asami seemed to be so hypocritcal when it came to this. She wanted Korra to do well and go pro, which was Asami's idea. Then when she didn't get the attention she wanted she told Korra that she was spending to much time doing the things that Asami had pushed her to in the first place.

"Well I'm sorry. I was the one who wanted to fool around Saturday but someone decided otherwise. Don't expect me to just drop everything when you're in the mood." Korra said narrowing her eyes at Asami. It was not Korra's fault the two hadn't been intimate in some time. Stuff just kept getting in the way, life was getting in the way. Asami just rolled her eyes chalking it up to another one of Korra's excuses. It seemed it was either studying or Quidditch that was valued more than their relationship. Yes, they were in the same house but it was not like they were given much privacy. The relationship was going on two years and it seemed things were getting stale. Asami turned to go but felt Korra fingers grab her hand and intertwine her fingers with hers.

"I'm sorry you're right. I could take a break" Korra sighed pulling Asami back over to her and down on top of her. Asami had won again. The once organized books and papers started to scatter onto the floor below as the two bodies intertwined with one another. Korra picked up her wand with her spare hand and flicked off the lights, allowing for a brief moment some sort of intimacy.

**/~~~~~~\**

Mako sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed finally able to get up and walk around. He had been stuck in the infirmary for almost five days, most of which he was unconscious for, to make sure that the affects of the concussion had fully worn off. The bruising and broken ribs had also made a quick recovery. It was nice that he could finally do some sort of activity aside from studying and diagramming new plays, stretching out his legs that hadn't been used in a couple days.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked as she came to check on her patient.

"I'm feeling great! They weren't kidding when they said you were the best" Mako said grinning. "When can I leave? I need to get my team ready for our match next week."

"Well since your wounds have healed and it seems that your concussion symptoms have gone away you can leave on your own accord" Katara said with a soft smile. "If your symptoms do return we will need to suspend you from playing the rest of the season"

"Understood" Mako said sternly. He knew what was at stake. Being an Auror was his dream job but in order for him to continue to attend Hogwarts he had to keep his Quidditch scholarship. Katara left to give him privacy to change out of his infirmary robes. He quickly changed wanting to get back out to the pitch as soon as possible. He glanced down at his watch and noticed that he had about a half hour before his team had to vacate the pitch to allow Gryffindor to practice.

He was almost ready to go but glanced down to see the note which contents had pre-occupied his mind the past couple days. Honestly, he didn't know what to do with it. Would it be weird if he kept it? Such a thoughtful gesture shouldn't go unappreciated, right? On the other hand it was just a note. Why did he care? He had only talked with her in passing and they really only spoke of Quidditch or if she could borrow a quill.

He grabbed it anyway because he was wasting time standing there gazing at the piece of parchment. He slung his book bag over his should and decided to worry about it later. He picked up his pace as he entered the entry way to the courtyard. He had his nose deep in the playbook as he whipped around the corner, having already memorized the way to the Quidditch pitch within weeks of being there. He came to the door and reached for the handle only to realize that someone had already opened the door and was staring at him.

"Whoa didn't see you there" Mako said, embarassed that he wasn't paying more attention. He quickly glanced down at his watch seeing that he had about 20 minutes to get to his team.

"It's ok. I've done the same thing on occasion. It's good to see that you're back on your feet."

"Yeah it was pretty boring being cooped up like that" Mako admitted, he would do everything in his power to not have to visit that mundane place for a while. "I wanted to thank you for going with Korra to talk to Lin and Tenzin to get the match moved back so I could play. I know she said that she wanted to play all out this year."

"That's no big deal. It the first she did after we found out you'd be out for a few days" Asami replied, intrigued as to how he knew that Korra was really looking forward to the match. Had she gone and seen him? Surely Korra would have mentioned in passing.

"Well anyway I gotta get going. I know you guys are have the field after we do so I at least want to get back on the broom" Mako said excusing himself.

Asami looked on the ground and saw a folded piece of parchment that seemed to be dropped by Mako when she startled him.

"Hey...you dropped this" she said looking up noticing Mako had already scurried off. She put the note in her pocket figuring she would cross paths with him again. She tried to push the thought of Korra and Mako chatting without her knowing. Korra usually never visited with other captains due to her competitive nature and now apparently she had talked with Mako for a second time in a week. She shook her head trying to even question why she was skeptical. It was just Mako after all, he never really talked to anyone.

* * *

**AN: **Tell me what you think. I know there is some Korrasami in the story but I have to do it right. Just gotta bare with the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Here is the next installment.

* * *

Korra reclined in the stands reading her favorite book for what seemed like the fifteenth time. The day was nice so she decided to take in Hufflepuff's practice while she waited for her team to take the field. Her Firebolt rested up against the worn wood of the stands as it awaited its turn to fly through the air. She heard a cheer from the Hufflepuff team which drew her attention away from her reading. She saw Mako drop his bag and kick off from the ground, shooting through the air to join his team. She noticed that he still seemed a little unsure as he flew, he was pressing a little. She scribbled a note in her playbook which was now on its third page. She could use his uneasiness to her advantage, maybe rattle him by bumping him. After the cheering was over she went back to her book and they went back to their practice. She sat in silence closing her eyes for a few minutes, enjoying the soft breeze coursing through her long hair. Aside from Quidditch and her studies she just couldn't get enough of the outdoors. She glanced back down at the book realizing she had been reading the same line. She sighed and started the page over again.

Soon enough she felt her reading get interrupted again but this time by the sounds of footsteps approaching her comfortable position.

"You made it back just in time" she said not pulling her gaze from the book she had previously been enthralled in.

"Seems that way. I needed to change out of those clothes. They just weren't working for me." Asami sighed as she took her place next to Korra dropping her broom with a thud.

"Something bothering you?" Korra asked halfheartedly. All she wanted some peace and quiet for a few minutes throughout her day.

"It's nothing" Asami replied dusting off the flecks of dirt that had splattered her newly donned clothes.

"You know you're just going to get dirty out there."

"Well at least I'll do it and look good in the process" Asami shot back. She didn't understand what the big deal was. She was an excellent chaser and if there was one thing she learned from her parents it was that everything could be done with a hint of class. Korra's idea of that was grass stains and ripped clothes.

"Good to see Mako back out there" Asami said drawing her attention to the Quidditch practice which was slowly winding down.

"His form is still sloppy. We should have no problem beating them on Saturday. He's rushing back from his injury" Korra quipped from her position.

"I thought you said he was full of surprises..." Asami replied dryly. The comment made Korra almost drop her book. She knew where that line came from. She looked over at Asami who appeared to be watching the team walk off the field but in reality she was staring at nothing, all her attention focused on what Korra's response would be.

"You talked to Mako?" Korra asked not being one to back down from an accusation, her mind trying to put together the puzzle that she had been presented with. Had Mako gone on about the note? Korra didn't mean anything by it. I mean he survived a bone crushing bludger to the head.

"I bumped into him as he was coming to the field. He wanted to thank you for talking to Tenzin about getting the match moved" Asami replied still not averting her gaze.

"Oook" Korra said still skeptical as to why Asami had brought him up in the first place. She closed her book at put it in her bag, her focus still on Asami.

"Oh and I believe this is yours" Asami tossed the piece of parchment on her lap that she had discovered in Mako's hurried wake. Korra looked down and noticed that it was the note that she had left Mako while he was recovering from his accident. This is what she was mad about?

She looked up at Asami with confusion painted on her face.

"Don't look at me like that" Asami said "I asked you the day after he was in there if you wanted to go see him. You told me not to worry about it, that you had studies."

"It's not like I had a heart to heart with the guy. He wasn't even awake when I went. It was on the way from the library so I didn't think anything of it and you shouldn't either. I felt bad for him because I always see him alone" Korra admitted as she collected her things and they walked down to the pitch, still trying to gauge if this would turn into another argument.

"I mean it must have meant something to him if he was still carrying it around. You've barely talked to the guy and you leave him something like that?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow, jealousy starting to prick in the back of her mind. "For the amount of time you talk about him, see him and now this….of course I would get a little worried."

Korra shook her head in annoyance. She didn't see anything wrong with it. Wouldn't you visit a classmate who was sick in the hospital? People would buy balloons, cards or anything that could raise their spirits. She meant nothing by the note. Maybe he thought she did. Maybe Mako had said something that would make Asami think otherwise.

"Can we just drop it?" Korra finally asked as they rounded the corner and through the entry way of the tunnel. They saw that Hufflepuff was still filtering out as they got to the field. Mako and the Beifong twins strolled past them. She looked at him and he just bobbed his head as a sign of hello, continuing to talk with his teammates.

"Case in point" Korra said motioning at Mako showing that he didn't stop to say _hello_. Asami, already tired from discussing with this Korra, started to feel a bit guilty for insinuating that Korra would step out on her like that. How could something this petty turn into a spat? It had been the same thing before. People stealing glances at Korra which would cause Asami to get a bit jealous, a bit insecure. Korra had always been faithful to Asami and had never done anything to allow her to think otherwise. Though, she still couldn't get rid of the aching feeling at the back of her mind that she and Korra could be drifting apart.

**/~~~~~~\**

"What you're asking me to do...I just don't think parliament would support it" the prime minister said, a hint of fear in his voice as he looked up from his desk.

"Prime minister, it is well known that the sentiment against wizards has been growing. Voldemort was the cause of the immense destruction of lives. It still seems that his insurgence continues to attack muggles even though he is dead. I'm here to prevent that from ever happening again." Amon said putting a hand on his shoulder.

The prime minister sat there silently mulling over what Amon had requested him. Yes, the non-wizarding world had still not settled with the fact the wizards were a peaceful bunch but to take the technology that had been developed to combat an uprising, if one should ever occur, did not sit well. It was too drastic. Still the increasing attacks on the _muggles_, as they called them, was increasing to the point where a task force was started to find answers.

"I'll need more time Amon" The prime minister replied bringing his eyes to the masked figure. In reality it would be an uphill battle to get authorization to start monitoring the wizarding world.

"I'm starting to become impatient with the hoops that we are having to jump through. If you cannot give me what I need I still have ways of acquiring it" Amon threatened "I will rally the people if you cannot. The pure-bloods were the reason for Voldemort's rise and the death of your people. If we stamp them out or rid them of their wizarding power then the line of wizards will slowly die out. We could even attack the half-borns as well."

The prime minister still sat there silent, the weight of the request causing him to talk another gulp of his brandy. Amon had come to him a few years after Voldemort had fallen to lend a hand in helping quell the insurgency. The non-wizarding world did not take kindly to it. The fact that wizards had been kept a secret for centuries was unsettling to say the least. Many called for him to vacate the position because he had not been transparent.

Amon gazed down at the smaller man. He would get his way sooner or later but for now all he could do is wait for the incompetent muggles to see otherwise. He turned to the door with his subordinates, leaving a trail of uncertainty behind him.

**/~~~~~~\**

Mako took a chunk out of his dinner roll, dunked it in his soup and popped it in his mouth. He distanced himself from everyone in the Great Hall so he could focus on perfecting the game plan for the match tomorrow. He flipped through the pages of the book not really paying attention to the plays. He rested his head on the palm of his hand, grabbing a few strands of hair with his fingers. He used his spare hand to grab another chunk of bread, dunking it into the near empty bowl. He would never be fully ready for this match.

"Hey Mako!" Bolin shouted sauntering over to him, with his most recent girlfriend or whatever he referred to her as.

"Bolin!" He said with a half-smile while clearing a space for him to sit. He had not seen his brother for a few days but he getting more used to it but he still kept some sort of eye on him as long as Zaheer was around.

"How have been bro?"

"Not too bad. Just getting prepared for tomorrow. Who is this?" Mako asked now eyeing the 5th year. Bolin always seemed to be fond of girls who were always a year or two younger than him. Mako didn't see the fun in randomly dating women. Maybe because he really didn't know how to be supportive the way a woman would need. He had only protected Bolin so he never trusted anyone else. _Trust_. That was the reason Mako wouldn't date. Trusting someone meant letting your guard down, allowing yourself to be vulnerable, letting yourself get hurt. Mako had enough hurt in his life and frankly, he didn't want anymore.

Bolin had been rambling for about a minute or so and Mako just nodded. He might have caught her name, Esk-something-or-other.

"Well it was nice to meet you" Mako said outstanding a hand which she just scowled at. Mako withdrew his hand looking at it like it made the mistake on its own.

"I'll let you get back to work" Bolin said realizing his brother was starting to disengage from the conversation. The couple turned to leave and Mako just shook his head, Bolin had the oddest tastes in women. Bolin stopped suddenly and turned back towards Mako remembering what he had originally come to talk to him about.

"So" Bolin said back in his original spot. Mako rubbed his forehead getting a bit annoyed.

"What is it Bolin?" Mako asked attempting to humor him. He probably wanted to see if Mako wanted to go to a party or some sort of shenanigans in Hogsmeade after the game.

"We kicked Zaheer off the team. In fact I don't hang out with him anymore" Bolin said proudly a wide grin plastering his face. Mako was taken aback a bit. Bolin didn't sever ties with his friends that easily.

"Impressive Bo. I mean that sincerely. Maybe next year I won't get injured" Mako said with a small chuckle. "Besides his interest in Amon was extremely troubling. You've seen the Prophet. His radicalism is getting worse by the day. You're better off, plus it seems you found someone to occupy your time"

The two glanced at Eska who was now slowly pulling out her wand and getting ready to cast a spell on an unsuspecting first year.

"Ahh you might want to stop whatever is about to happen" Mako muttered looking back down at his book resting his chin back on his closed fist. Bolin waved him off as he hurried over to Eska and pulled the wand out of her hand.

Mako pulled out the paper he had hidden when Bolin came over. He had been keeping tabs on Amon's dealings with the prime minister. Recent event had the makings of another uprising but this time the Muggle population may be involved in the riots, which would be worse. That was something Mako knew all too well, visions of living in the Muggle world filled his head, it was something he tried to forget. He tossed the paper aside and realized that his once delicious soup was now cold. He frowned as his stomach started to rumble again.

**/~~~~~~\**

Exhausted from drawing up more plays he pushed his chair back and stood up to stretch. He scanned the room and realized that he was the only one left. He packed up his belongings, grabbed his cloak and checked his watch realizing it was close to midnight. He disposed of his trash and made his way to his dormitory finally allowing himself some sleep that he still didn't think he earned. The team's last two practices had been sloppy. He knew they were nervous.

In the past 6 years he had been at the school the team had never come close to winning the cup. His first three years they had an incompetent captain who couldn't tell the difference between a Hungarian Horntail and a Chinese Fireball if it bit her in the ass. Once Mako was in his third year he was finally made Captain. From there things started to turn around and they came in second place the past three years, but he could never catch Korra and the behemoth that was Gryffindor. He was in awe of the way she played sometimes. She was fearless, arrogant, and had some heart. She thought she could never be beaten and Mako thought that as well. This year his team was better, faster and since they had been together for a while they moved as one.

When he got to the stairs leading to the kitchen area he saw someone standing next to the entrance. He knew that silhouette. He rubbed his forehead already annoyed that he was still being kept from his bed.

"Korra" Mako said with a nod trying to show that he was closed off to conversation for the night. He disguised his annoyance but had a semblance of dryness in his tone. He wasn't in the mood for trash talking. He wanted this conversation to go as quick as possible.

"Hey Mako. You're up late" she replied

"The same can be said about the person who was waiting here for me" he replied clearly uninterested as to why she was here. He glanced down at his watch and noticed that it was a quarter past midnight. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually I came to give you this" she said holding a piece of parchment between her extended fingers. He took it and opened it realizing that it was the old note he had thought he had misplaced.

"Ah Thanks?" he said looking it over. "Is that all? You came to give me this?"

"Well I just wanted to be clear that I hope you didn't read into it too much. I mean I wasn't trying to hint at anything. Apparently you dropped it when you saw Asami. She thought that you might have thought I liked you or insinuated something." Korra replied looking at him trying to read his guarded expression. The past two days had been a living hell for her and Asami. Asami had seen Korra stealing glances at Mako which brought up a deeper argument. Korra was at the point where she wanted to make sure that there was nothing between she and Mako, to prove to Asami that she had nothing to worry about. This was her last gasp to attempt to salvage her current relationship because she could not take the accusations anymore.

"Well that's dumb. I kept it to remind myself to thank you for taking the time out to deliver it." He replied getting tired of the conversation and his thoughts drifting to his warm bed.

"So we are clear, there was no underlying meaning in the note. I don't want you to thi-" Korra prodded again

"Korra it seems you are trying to convince yourself. What have I done to show that I am interesting in breaking up your relationship? You don't need to keep telling me you're in a committed relationship. Frankly, I don't care. Don't push this little spat you had with your insecure girlfriend onto me." Mako replied cutting her off and getting more agitated the longer this conversation dragged on.

"Don't you dare insult her that way" Korra said a hint of anger rising in her voice. Mako just shook his head and turned back to the fruit bowl painting.

"Have a good night Korra" he scoffed trying to diffuse the situation, he didn't have the mental strength to handle this.

"I only wrote that note because I felt sorry for you!" she snarled trying to get his attention, trying to slowly convince herself that she didn't mean anything by that note. Mako opened the painting contemplating what to do next. He had rarely talked with this girl and now the biggest conversation they were going to have was how he was the cause of Korra's relationship issues.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have. Or even better, maybe you should have been up front with the girl you've been in a 'relationship' with for the past three years. It seems you're trying to make it my fault that you wrote the note or that you got found out. I don't need to worry about becoming a wedge in a clearly crumbling relationship especially if you guys are fighting over something as petty as this. I've got too much to worry about as it is" Mako replied his gaze now looking into Korra's eyes, making him almost falter a bit.

"What do you have to worry about?" Korra seethed crossing her arms amused and extremely angry that he was attacking her relationship. This boy didn't give a shit about anyone but himself. "It's not like your brother cares about you anymore. He let his teammate blast you into oblivion. You're in such denial. At least I had the decency to write a damn note. I mean, who do you think you are to give me relationship advice? Look at how your brother turned out, some big brother you've been. I'm sure your parents would be thrilled."

Mako felt his jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth. It was clear what her intention was with that last bit, that was meant to hurt. Everyone at the school had in one way or another found out about their parents' and their terrible fate. They knew that Bolin and Mako had been on their own living in the Muggle world until Bolin was old enough to attend Hogwarts. But what they didn't know were the sacrifices Mako had made to protect his brother, to care for him. The scars that he had reminded him every day. He had misjudged Korra and the person she was. To hurl an insult like that was appalling.

He had enough of this, of her and started to shut down. He noticed her breathing was a bit labored. It was clear she and Asami were on rocky ground worse than he initially thought. Whatever happened with this note, this god forsaken note, had caused a major problem. What's worst is that he was now the issue. He felt a bit of guilt that he wasn't sure needed to be there. It was clear that Korra used him to take out her anger over the whole situation. He doubted that it was her original intent before they talked but now it spiraled out of control. He wanted to emotionally tear her down from the pedestal she sat upon for being so arrogant.

He took out his wand which made Korra take a step back reaching for her own as well. Though she had never seen one in person she had heard of the duels that Mako got into with people who threatened his brother. Most of the recipients ended up in the infirmary.

"Incendio" he muttered and the piece of parchment burst into a tiny flame, its ashes drifted to the floor. He wanted to rid himself of this terrible conversation and the threads that were severed between the two. He opened the door to the kitchen area and prepared to wander down the steps. "Have a good night Korra"

And then he was gone. Korra starred at the painting coming as she felt her blood pressure lower. She couldn't believe the words she said to Mako. Anyone in their right mind would have followed up with something but Mako just ignored the scalding words and wished her a good night. She realized that the one person she knew she should tried to figure out had just been pushed further away from her. She wasn't expecting it to hurt. She turned to leave still feeling angry at Mako for what he said about her relationship. The unsettling part was the truth behind what he said and she knew she was being naive about it. One thing was for certain, tomorrow's match was going to be a living hell.

* * *

**AN: **This argument at the end was one of the hardest things I had to write. It was like I was arguing with myself. Either way it had to be done. One of Korra's flaws is that she is arrogant and does whatever she has to in order to win. I welcome any sort of reviews. I wasn't that thrilled with this chapter but I hope you are!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the great reviews guys.

* * *

Korra woke up the next morning feeling the warm May air blow in through the open dorm window. She had a vague recollection of what transpired last night between she and Mako. She rubbed her eyes trying to forget that she had dumped everything that she had been going through on the wrong person. Her issues were with Asami, not Mako. Either way today's match was going to be awful. The lack of sleep, the guilt from the night before coupled with the terrible practices her team had didn't bode well. She looked at the clock and realized that she was late for breakfast.

"Shit" she moaned into her day was off to a great start.

She rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed, not bothering to shower because in a hour or two she was going to be drenched in sweat. Once Korra got to the Great Hall she saw that her team already was sitting together talking quietly among themselves. She plopped down next to Asami grabbing a plate a filling it with various breakfast items.

"Morning sleepy head" Asami said with a soft smile bumping Korra's shoulder with hers.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Korra asked, scowling with a mouth of eggs. Asami usually woke her up on game days because Korra was such a heavy sleeper.

"You got in at half passed one last night. I figured you needed the sleep" Asami replied. Korra shoved more food in her mouth realizing this wasn't worth getting upset about.

"Have you guys seen Mako today?" Jinora asked causing Korra's eyes to jolt up from her food and scan the room for the victim of her tongue lashing. In her rushing this morning she hadn't even tried to find him to apologize. She at least owed him that or some sort of explanation for her rant.

"No, but I heard something happened last night in the kitchen corridor. You know those house elves, they never keep anything quiet" Tahno replied picking at the remaining sausages on his plate. That last bit caused Korra to almost choke on her food. Those damn house elves, how could she forget about them? They probably heard every bit of their argument and then some. She scanned the room again but he still wasn't there.

"What happened?" Korra asked softly after she swallowed her food. Hopefully the rumor wasn't too extravagant, she felt embarrassed that their business would be put out for the school to see.

"Apparently he destroyed part of the kitchen. No one knows why." Tahno replied. Korra's mouth gaped open a bit from shock, she never knew Mako to snap like that. This meant that what she said must have been pretty bad. She had seen people chide him and say things to him but he would just brush it off.

"Was anyone hurt? Did he get in trouble?" She followed up. She knew it wasn't a coincidence that it happened right after their spat.

"No. He cleaned up the mess before Tenzin found out. Scared the hell out of some house elves though" Tahno said with a laugh. Korra returned her gaze to her plate and just starred at it. How could she have been so foolish and selfish? How could she just assume that there would be no fallout?

"Korra are you OK?" Asami asked when she realized Korra became silent instead of her normal boisterous self. She put her hand on her shoulder but Korra shrugged it off. She didn't need any comfort from Asami, part of her blaming Asami for what happened the night before. She wanted to find Mako. Apologize or something, anything to make herself feel better.

"Yeah I just...I'm tired. Late nights aren't the best formula for pre-game days, ya know?" Korra replied dryly.

"Didn't you go see Mako last night?" Asami asked in a whisper, pushing her plate away and pulling out her school books. Korra felt a lump in her throat form. She hadn't told Asami what she and Mako had talked about and she wasn't planning on it. It felt like she was keeping a secret, but she shouldn't have to worry about what she can tell Asami.

"Yes but it was earlier in the evening. Who knows what set the boy off." Korra said curtly, pivoting away from the questioning and turned to her team. "Anyway, are you guys ready to kick some ass today?"

Asami raised a questioning eyebrow. Korra was keeping something from her. Whatever it was seemed to have to do with Mako.

While Korra was in the middle of her pep talk she saw Mako enter the Great Hall and sit down at his normal table. She thought she looked bad, Mako was worse for wear. She noticed that he sat with his back to everyone, making sure to make it known that he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. It seems he took to heart what she said. The worst part? He now had his back to her.

**/~~~~~~\**

Mako tossed a plate on the table and grabbed food as he sat down. He had been up all night cleaning up the disaster he had caused in the kitchen corridor. He then had to explain to the house elves that it was an accident while begging them to keep it a secret. He took a bite of toast and threw his playbook on the table with a thud. He felt all the eyes of the students in the dining hall focused on him. He knew it was only a matter of time before they all had some version of the story, each probably worse than the last. Thank goodness the school year was almost done so that he could leave and go back to help in the orphanage. He hated the way they all stared at him, judged him.

A cough interrupted him from his wallowing thoughts.

"Hey...are you all right?"

Mako didn't answer, he didn't owe anyone an explanation.

"I heard what happened in the kitchen corridor last night" the voice kept pressing. Mako sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. On his way up from his dorm he encountered five different people asking him about this. He was already sick of hearing about it, sick of replaying the night before over and over again in his head like some broken record. It wasn't the fact that he had created a mess in his rampage, it was the fact that he couldn't come to grips with the truth in Korra's words.

"Yeah what of it? The corridor is fixed so I don't see a reason to even be talking about this" he shot back, realizing that he had crushed the piece of toast that he had in his hand. He brushed off his hands and grabbed another piece.

"I'm just worried bro. Remember at the orphanage? That was before you knew you were a wizard" Bolin replied and Mako turned to face him. Mako could see the worry on his brother's face. What he had done to the people who bullied Bolin was pretty harsh but well deserved in his eyes.

"Last night was nothing compared to what I did to those punks" Mako said with a cold laugh, the laugh that Bolin hated. This made Bolin cringe a little bit. He hated that memory of the orphanage. It was the only time Mako was ever taken away from him. The kids ended up in the local infirmary but they never messed with Bolin again.

"Well be careful. You can't get expelled. Mom and Dad wouldn't be proud." Bolin replied.

"You're not the first to say that" Mako said dryly. His thoughts momentarily flashing back to the evening before and the scalding words Korra spat at him. _Wouldn't your parents be proud. _Bolin noticed Mako face darken. Something else seemed to be bothering his older brother, maybe it was the cause of the event from last night.

"Anything else bothering you?" Bolin asked softly putting his hand on his shoulder.

Mako brushed the hand away causing Bolin to re-coil a bit. Mako had never been this standoffish before at least not with Bolin. Mako finished his food and pushed his plate away, starting to get annoyed with the whole conversation. He stood up and grabbed his things, bumping Bolin on the way by him.

"Nothing I want to talk about" he replied coldly.

Bolin didn't press the subject any further, it would just close Mako off even more. Knowing Mako, whatever happened to him would just get pushed down inside and forgotten. That was how he handled things. He never made his feelings known to those around him, he always thought it would be a bother and showed weakness. Bolin returned to his table and watched his brother sulk off.

Mako walked passed the Gryffindor table to a chorus of trash talk and boos. He shot a glance at Korra, they locked eyes for a moment and he could see a small sign of guilt painted into the soft ocean blue eyes of hers. Serves her right.

**/~~~~~~\**

"What was that about?" Asami asked referring to the lingering gaze Mako had affixed on Korra at breakfast. Korra didn't answer right away knowing full well this could lead to another argument between the two. She had told Asami that she needed to talk to Mako last night but not about what.

"Just the aftershock of last night I guess. I wouldn't read into it. He can get pissy at everyone. I don't know what I said that would've made him upset. He probably was just trying to scare me before the match." Korra replied fixing her uniform before they took the field. For the first time in a while Korra was nervous about the game.

"You sure you'll be OK out there today?" Asami asked as she turned to face her. Asami had a lot invested into this match. It took her forever to convince the scouts to come to the game. Her parents weren't thrilled about it either. They felt that she spent more time with Korra and Quidditch than on her studies. It was also clear that Korra wasn't that excited about it. Asami just wanted people to see how great Korra was at Quidditch.

"Silly Asami. I'm Korra, the best damn seeker this school has ever had" she chuckled with a wide grin. "We have nothing to worry about"

"I know I know. You're right. We've won the past few years. Just make sure you're on your game, remember the scouts are going to be here. The hoops I had to go through to get them here were huge. They don't normally come to Hogwarts." Asami replied grabbing the rest of her gear.

"You've told me that already. I get it, you want me to go pro. Let it go already. If it happens it happens." Korra said rolling her eyes. If Asami was going to hold this over her then it wouldn't be worth it at all. This seemed to be more Asami's dream now than Korra's.

"Korra I mean it. With all that has happened over the past few weeks I can't take another disappointment. We can't take anything else." Asami said sternly. This was the last gasp. Korra stood there silent. Was this an ultimatum? Asami hugged Korra trying to soften what she just said but she didn't feel Korra's arms immediately come up to embrace her. Asami broke away from the hug to see Korra standing there with a small frown on her lips.

"I understand" was all Korra gave in a response.

The two walked out if the dorm and into the Gryffindor great room. A group of students cheered as they saw them, the pride of Gryffindor. Korra waved as they passed the table, she could never get enough of that. She contemplated reaching for Asami's hand. She wanted to give the girl something but it felt like she was grasping at straws. Korra slipped her hand into her pocket making the decision, she wasn't back to that point yet. She probably wouldn't be.

**/~~~~~~\**

Amon stared at the medical facility that was now full to the brim with wizards wanting to "be cleansed". The serum seemed to work but the death rate was too high for him to take his threats public. The prime minster soon saw the situation in Amon's light once he was...persuaded. He was granted permission to use the technology that the Muggle world had invented if there ever was a threat of an uprising.

"Sir. We believe we have a successful test" a scientist said not pulling Amon's gaze from the display in front of him.

"What makes you think this test worked?" Amon asked dryly. He wasn't interested in anymore failures. There had been dozens of tests that seemed to be successful

"There were no setbacks or affects. The subject was unable to perform magic." The scientist replied in glee. This was a good sign. Amon could not wait much longer before announcing this to the Muggle world. He could lose his support, not while he was so close to his goal.

"Do we have the notes from the test? Duplicate the serum and start running more tests. We cannot delay much longer." Amon said turning to the scientist.

"Yes sir" he replied, bowing. The scientist turned to leave but was stopped by Amon.

"Also send that patient in here. I'd like to congratulate them on becoming pure once again" Amon requested. His mask hid a sneer that would strike fear into any man. He would be the final judge to see if the witch could use magic. The scientist nodded and scurried off. Within a few minutes the woman was standing in front of her fearless leader.

"So I hear you have been cleansed, sister." Amon said from his chair. The woman had a smile crease her lips.

"Yes and it is the most amazing feeling" she replied with glee "I am now a pure soul."

"That you are. But one final test. I believe this is your wand correct?" Amon asked pulling a wand from the table.

"Yes it is my lord"

"Good" he said tossing the wand at the feet of the young woman. She picked it up and looked at it as if it was a foreign object. Amon didn't wait for her to brace herself. He shot lightening from his wand hitting the woman in the chest. In order to find out if she was being truthful she had to be tested. She screamed as the lightening coursed through her body. He hit her one more time to be sure. Once the screams stopped he motioned to the guards to help the woman up.

"Just had to be sure my dear. The pain will wear off." Amon replied walking back to his seat. It seemed the scientist was correct. He handed a glass of water to the guard to give to her. She looked at it in fear, thinking that it might be another trick. Amon coaxed her to drink it. She finally gave in allowing the water to cure he dry throat.

"But this is splendid. You seem to be the poster child for our cause. A glorious one at that" he said approaching her again, grabbing her shoulders reassuringly. "You will be our voice to those who want to turn away from this curse that has been put upon them. You will be their hero"

The woman's eyes grew brighter as he continued to lay out his plan. Once he was done, the woman was on the brink of tears.

"Guards, please take her to better accommodations and get her cleaned up." Amon barked at his guards standing at the entrance to his chambers. They bowed in reply and escorted the young woman away. Things were finally starting to fall into place.

**/~~~~~~\**

The two teams lined the tunnel as the stadium roared with cheering. The captains stood shoulder to shoulder waiting for the signal to allow them to come onto the pitch, something that made both of them uncomfortable.

"Mako listen, abo-" Korra started to say as she gazed ahead, contemplating the best way to apologize for yesterday's assault. "About last night."

"As far as I'm concerned last night never happened. So unless what you have to say pertains to the match I couldn't care less" Mako said curtly, interrupting her. He didn't care for an apology from Korra. To him, last night just showed her sense of immaturity. Korra returned her gaze to the bright reflection of the grass. The two didn't say another word and stood there in silence. The whistle finally blew pulling them away from the awkwardness that had ensued from Korra's attempt to apologize. The teams strode onto the field waving at the crowd. He approached the Beifong twins who were discussing last minute strategies.

"I need you two to set screens for each other. Hard screens. I know we haven't practiced them much but we cannot give this team an inch. I don't know if I can get the snitch so we need as many points as we can. " Mako said cutting in. The two look up at him confused.

"Aren't those illegal?" One asked

"Not according to the rule book. Just do it, OK?" Mako said sharply. He didn't want to be questioned, not today. He knew they had an uphill battle and the likelihood of him getting the snitch was extremely slim. He abruptly turned to find his beaters. He had one more strategy he wanted to put in place. He came up to one of them still debating whether this was the right thing to do. What he planned to do wouldn't be looked at as the smartest thing but he wanted to win. He wanted to win so badly that he didn't care who got in his way.

"Asami" was all he said and they nodded in understanding. Asami was the only weapon Gryffindor had minus Korra. She was smart and a great ball handler but could be rattled. He was hoping that this would get under Korra's skin too.

Lin motioned Mako to come over and shake hands with Korra. This was going to be awkward but he had to just get passed it.

"I want a clean game you two" Lin barked as the two shook hands.

"It's not me you have to worry about" Mako said glaring at Korra probably squeezing a little too firmly. Korra just rolled her eyes. This little tiff had gone for long enough.

"Get over it already" Korra mumbled under her breath. She flexed her hand after it came out of the handshake. The two captains departed and Lin unleashed the balls. As he walked away he saw Korra look over at Asami with a worried look. His observation during last nights yelling match seemed to be right, Korra and Asami were crumbling.

The teams mounted their brooms and took to the air. Mako stayed on the ground and watch as the players darted around above him. He surveyed closely to see if he could spot the snitch but it seemed to already be starting to play hide and seek. He heard the crowd cheer as Hufflepuff scored, seems his team was executing as planned. He finally mounted his broom and kicked off the ground. He circled the pitch a few times keeping his eyes peeled for the snitch. He saw Korra on the opposite side of the pitch, her eyes fixed on him.

She was frustrated with the fact that he just pushed what happened the night before under the rug. She was frustrated that everything was getting dumped on her. The expectations to do well for a sport that she didn't really want to for a career, the blame that she would get if the slightest thing went wrong and the blame she got for not being the best girlfriend. She scanned again for the snitch and saw Mako start to dive. She chased after him and started to make her descent as well. He started to slow and turned to see that she was on his tail. The crowd cheered again as Hufflepuff scored.

"How bout that score?" Mako yelled at his trailer. He surprised that she hadn't realized that he wasn't following anything, something was clearly on her mind. He saw her face turn into a scowl. It was working. She caught onto his ruse and pulled back up to survey the sky again.

She looked over at Asami and saw that she was getting pounded pretty badly. She felt her anger start to rise as Asami took another bludger to the stomach almost knocking her off her broom. She should have known that Mako would go for a cheap shot to win. She looked up at the score board.

_100-30_

Whatever plan Mako had put in place was working. She saw the Beifongs had the quaffle again and were racing towards the goal posts. Out of nowhere Mako came and set a screen nearly knocking one of the defenders clear off the broom.

"What the hell Beifong, where is the whistle?" Korra said enraged, looking over an Lin who was a few yards away. Lin blew her whistle and stopped the match to address the recent complaints. She barked at Mako to join she and Korra.

"Screens are legal" Mako said with a smirk as he glided past Korra.

"So the only way you can beat us is to cheat?" Korra glared. She didn't take well to the fact that he was enjoying this, especially the way Asami was getting targeted.

"Make any excuse you want for your team's performance." Mako replied. She wanted to slug him and hopefully send him tumbling to the ground. She had too much riding on the game for her team to lose.

"As much as I hate to admit this, Mako is right" Lin replied "the rule book states that screens/picks are legal. I will say this, you throw another blatant hit I'll start ejecting people. That is meant for you Mako."

"Whatever you say" Mako replied. They had built a big enough lead that they could just play defense."Can we get back to the game?"

Lin dismissed the two captains allowing Korra to take a timeout to talk to her team

"Jinora! Pull your head out of your ass and try to stop a few of these quaffles" Korra spat at her keeper and the rest of her team "and Tahno, if you keep this play up I'll kick you off the team before this match is over. Act like you all have played Quidditch before"

Mako watched from a distance as Korra ripped into her. He had never seen her this upset before.

"Guys" he motioned to his team "let's just sit back and play our trap defense. Take the focus off Asami and just let her make the mistakes at this point"

"But we're killing them" his keeper said with a smile and his teammates agreed.

"We've done enough to get into their heads. Now we just let them fail. Understood?" Mako replied and they all nodded. The teams broke their huddles following the chirp of the whistle which signaled the restart of the game.

Mako shot back up to the skies again and started to do his rounds. It was time to win the game. Korra followed after him determined to not let him grab the golden ball. She felt her chest rise and fall as it tried to catch up to her after the verbal assault she did to her team. She saw him accelerate and immediately dart upward, he must have found it. She checked the score and saw that her team still was not making much progress.

_130-70_

That meant that she had to be the one to capture the snitch, she had to be the hero. She saw him veer to the right and now she saw the glisten of the snitch. She didn't need to follow him anymore so she pushed her broom faster. She caught up to him crashing into him trying trying to knock him off the path.

The two jostled for a better position. The crowd, which had grown tiresome of the one sided game, seemed to catch onto what the two seekers were doing. They roared as Mako and Korra flew by overhead, pushing each other. Korra had managed to get positioning on Mako. The snitch started to climb and the two followed it pushing their brooms as fast as they would go. It snaked downwards giving Mako probably the only chance he would get to grab it as it leveled out a few feet from the ground. Korra and Mako were neck and neck, stretching their fingers out while bumping each other. Korra swung her outstretched arm back to steady herself on her broom clipping Mako in the jaw as she did so

"Take it easy" he barked, glaring at her. They were close to the snitch so Korra made her move, her last gasp. They both jumped from their brooms as there fingers longed for the snitch. They crashed and rolled on the pitch in a heap. When the dust settled Mako was under Korra who was starring down at him. He got lost in her eyes before realizing what a compromising position they were in.

He saw a look of frustration and dread on her face. He opened his hand to see that he had captured the snitch. Korra shook her head in disbelief. Though Mako had the snitch no one in the crowd seemed to know, in fact it seems that they assumed Korra had it. He glanced at the scoreboard as saw that the points were given to Gryffindor and the fans were streaming on the field.

"This match meant a lot to you didn't it?" Mako asked realizing that maybe there was just more than winning the cup for Korra.

She was taken aback that there was a hint of kindness in his words. Why did he care if she was frustrated? All this work Asami had done for Korra would have gone down the drain. It wouldn't have been the fact that the team had gotten out played by a more prepared team but that Korra couldn't get the snitch. The best seeker in 10 years at the school couldn't beat Mako when it mattered most. Korra felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew what this meant for her and Asami.

Mako's question was answered once he saw a tear stream down her face. Korra needed this win more than he ever would and he didn't need to know the reason. He realized that she just wanted to do what was right for her relationship and that last night was the breaking point. She was just caught up in the moment. What she did last night showed desperation. He had done the same thing when trying to get he and Bolin into Hogwarts. Thinking back to their argument, wading through all that bullshit, she was out of options and did what she thought was best even if it meant tearing down Mako.

"There was just a lot riding on this game. It doesn't matter though not anymore" she said a frown creasing her lips as she pushed herself off him, making him wince as she pressed hard on his ribs. She knew for a fact Asami had guaranteed a win to the scouts and said that Korra would get the snitch. This would fall back on Asami and the Sato family. This would also damage their relationship even more.

She reached down and helped Mako up. The crowds of teammates, students and teachers were around them now cheering and hugging each other. Mako thought it would be best to go comfort his team who seemed to have already seen the score board. Mako felt around in his pocket for the precious golden ball and grasped it one last time knowing that this moment wouldn't last for very long.

"Congrats on the win" Mako whispered as the two passed each another. Korra felt the metal ball drop into her pocket. She swung around to get an explanation from him but she was instead greeted by a hug from Asami.

"Korra I can't believe it! That was amazing. We all thought Mako got it." she said with a huge grin on her face. Korra looked at the scoreboard and saw that they had just barely won.

"I-" Korra started to say but was interrupted as the Gryffindor fans picked her up on their shoulders and carried her from the pitch. She was speechless. He had won and the two of them knew that but he let her have the win. The crowd roared her name as the House Cup floated towards her, the Gryffindor song blaring through the loud speakers. She lifted it up over her head, a huge grin plastered her face. She still looked around for amber eyed boy who had just pulled the stunt of a lifetime. She saw him with an ice pack on his now swollen cheek, nodding at her and turned to his down trodden team.

"You owe me" he mouthed to her with a smile. That smile made her heart skip, unlocking a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. She smiled back but had her attention taken away as the scouts came to congratulate her. The feeling was still there and she held onto it as long as she could. Seems like she had misjudged him all along.

* * *

**AN: **Another chapter down! Long chapter I know. It's to make up for not having one for two weeks. As always please review and critique. This isn't just my story, it's everyone's.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Here is the next installment. Maybe a little Makorra?

makoyou'reawesome: Thanks for the review. I'm glad I got the tension built up enough. I don't know if anyone will find out about Mako's gesture.

* * *

Mako stood in front of the mirror for the third time not really knowing what he was looking for. He felt like something was missing but he looked the same as he always did; tousled hair, sweater and jeans1. Bolin had invited him to come to a party the Gryffindor house was throwing for their win over Hufflepuff and their fourth straight Cup. He had his reservations about going because socializing wasn't his scene. He pulled out his default "NO" reasons but each time Bolin kept coming back and pestering him about it. He held firm but his brother made the face Mako could never say no to. Damn his parental instincts!

"It's just a party" Mako muttered to himself as he brought his hand up to check his breath. But why was he a bit nervous? Mako wouldn't know most of the people there and coupled with the fact that his team had just lost the House Cup a few hours before, he would be in for a long night.

"Mako let's go" Bolin said lifting his forehead up from the desk he was sitting at. He had watched his brother get ready and was puzzled with why he took so long, Mako wasn't wearing anything different.

"Just give me a minute I'm almost done" Mako replied running a comb through his hair again.

"You still look the same. No amount of combing or smell testing will change the fact that you have zero sense of style. Who are you trying to impress?" Bolin teased. Mako glared at him. He was just going to the party because Bolin wouldn't leave him alone about it.

"What? No one. Do we need to bring anything?"

"It's a party, they will supply everything your heart desires" Bolin muttered, putting his face back down on the desk. This would be the last time Bolin would try so hard to do a favor for Korra.

"All set" Mako said after a few more minutes. Bolin looked up to the ceiling as if to thank some invisible being for finally allowing them to leave.

"About time princess" Bolin said as he joined Mako at the common room exit. The two walked out to the kitchen corridor and into the Great Hall.

"So what's going on between you and Eska?" Mako asked trying to start up a conversation to take his mind off the party.

"Who the hell knows?" Bolin shrugged "she likes me one day and hates me the next. I've tried to jump ship but I can't"

"Sounds healthy" Mako replied rolling his eyes. He wasn't too fond of their relationship but if she made Bolin happy Mako guessed he couldn't make too much of a fuss about it.

"Healthier than any relationship you have ever been in" Bolin shot back.

Bolin did have a point. Mako's relationship with women was always complicated. He was too closed off from the world and subsequently the people he dated, actually it was more like the one girl he had attempted to get close to.

"Well as long as it doesn't take away from your studies. Speaking of which, are you ready for your OWLs?" Mako asked, turning on the older brother mode.

"Not now Mako. It's the weekend" Bolin replied waving him off.

"Fine but you better not fail again. We need your help at the orphanage this summer. You can't spend another summer taking classes" Mako said sternly. During the summer months most of the children had activities and camps to go to which Mako was tasked at organizing. In the winter months the snow and the cold kept them inside.

"Mako" Bolin stopped abruptly and turned to face him a bit of frustration in his voice "please can we just enjoy this? It's been one hell of a year. With the rise of the Equalist movement, the disaster with Zaheer, and 0you're apparent meltdown we just need to relax."

Mako sighed. Bolin was right. After Korra's blunt words a couple days ago Mako had been thinking that maybe he was trying too hard to control every situation. It was OK if things went wrong once and a while, right?

"Alright Bolin. I guess I can lay off for tonight"

"You better or I'll sic Eska on you. Though if that didn't work maybe Korra would" Bolin said with a smirk. Mako didn't like the sound of that idea. Eska he could handle but Korra? She was a different beast altogether. The two continued to walk towards the Gryffindor dorm. The sound of the music and ambiance of the party started to come into the hall. Many of the paintings lining the walls were complaining about the racket or trying to move into neighboring ones to get some relief. They came up to the portrait of the Fat Lady which was acting as the bouncer for the party.

"Hufflepuff sucks" Bolin said. The portrait flung open revealing the party that was hidden within allowing them to step in.

"Hufflepuff sucks?" Mako asked under his breath as they walked past the partygoers.

"Hey man. It's a rivalry" Bolin replied "besides you guys did lose for a fourth straight year"

"Don't remind me" Mako said shaking his head. He felt terrible for his team but realized that what he did for Korra was the right thing. There was always next year.

"Bolin why are you late" Eska's monotone voice asked as she stopped them abruptly.

"Hello my dear. Mako took too long" Bolin said sweetly giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

"You" she said shoving a finger in Mako's face "don't ever keep my precious Bolin from me"

Mako held up his hands in defense. On second thought maybe he should have grabbed his wand. Eska was known to have a short fuse and no guilt. The poor students that upset her never stood a chance.

"Won't happen again ma'am" Mako said waving his hands apologetically. Eska grabbed Bolin's arm and pulled him off to the group of people dancing. Mako saluted him with a smirk. No matter how much Bolin tried to fight her it was clear he was under her complete control.

The feeling of being alone started to creep in after a few minutes as he stood by himself. He looked around and realized that he didn't know anyone at the party, he thought he would see a few of his teammates. He could leave and Bolin wouldn't be any the wiser but if Bolin had told Korra that he was coming then he couldn't just leave without saying hello. He found the refreshments table and decided that he could just blend in somewhere.

"Is that Mako?" A group of girls muttered amongst themselves. Damn his cover was blown. He looked up and gave them a wave.

"It is! Oh my gosh I'm like your biggest fan" a blonde fourth year said, a crimson blush started to creep across her cheeks.

"Ah...thanks?" He said. Reaching down for a glass and ladling some punch into it. He had this bad habit of smelling whatever he wanted to drink. Growing up on the streets he learned how to smell poison or alcohol which he did to make sure he and Bolin never were slipped anything. He put down the cup deciding that if he was going to keep a level head he better steer clear of the punch.

"Mako!" A shrill voice screamed with glee behind him. Mako brought his hand to his face. Not Shelly McArthur, not tonight.

"Hello Shelly" he winced. She bowled over the girls who had formed a semi-circle around him completely disregarding their well-being.

"I happen to be his biggest fan madam" She spat with heavy lisp glaring at the blonde.

Mako rolled his eyes. Shelly was a 6th year student along with him and Bolin. Ever since they first meet Shelly thought Mako and she were destined to be together. Clearly the girl was mental but Mako played along and here they were 6 years later and she still didn't get the hint.

"Shelly, I told yo-" he started to say.

"Where is the bracelet I gave you Mako? Hmm?" she interrupted, tapping her foot awaiting an answer

"I told you I wasn't going to wear it. Don't act so surprised. I told you I'm not interested, we won't ever get together" He said bluntly.

"Silly Mako" she said taking a step closer to him causing him to take one step back "You're just denying your feelings. One day you will be mine"

Shelly was another reason Mako smelled everything he drank. She had tried to slip him love potions on many occasions. He tried to slink away when someone called out Shelly's name but she grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him with her. Well at least he was with someone he knew.

**/~~~~~~\**

Korra glanced around the common room again looking for someone to pull her away from this boring conversation. She and Asami had similarities but one thing they were completely different on were their friends. It probably was the fact that Asami came from a well to do family so her interests were more refined. Korra was mostly friends with the people on the quidditch team, people who just wanted to have fun.

"What is your take on it Korra?" the person who was rambling asked.

"What? I'm sorry I wasn't listening" she said bluntly not even bothering to look at him. Asami's friend John had been going on about the Equalist movement or at least that was what Korra gathered from the times she attempted to listen.

"Korra don't be rude. John was just wonderfully stating how the Equalist, as brash as their views are, do make valid points on how they can bring change to the way the Muggle world views us" Asami said with a smile looking back at John. Korra just rolled her eyes.

"Cool?"

To be honest, Korra thought the Equalist movement would only push the two sides further apart. It wanted people to change who they were because they didn't fit in with "Society". Since Asami's father was the Prime Minister, she knew the cult following a little too well. Korra decided that if she said this Asami would get upset and then they would fight again.

"All you can say is cool? You know there is more to life outside of quidditch and your studies" Asami snapped. Ironically, it was Asami who was the one who was pushing her to go pro. Korra was ready to snap back but she saw a tall boy being pulled through the crowd of people at the party

"Mako?" She said furrowing her brow puzzled. She had asked him to come through the various channels of people she knew but his response stayed the same, NO.

"You'll have to excuse me" Korra said as politely as she could.

It seemed Mako rescued her again. She weaved her way through the people finally coming upon the two. Mako sat one of the couches that littered the massive room with a look of despair on his face. She noticed he was holding a purse and staring straight ahead while a girl seemed to be rambling to the person seated next to her. She blended in with the crowd and watched for another minute as Mako sat, getting more and more uncomfortable. He didn't seem to make a fuss at the girl who seemed to hold him captive.

"Mako? Is that you?" She said masking her real voice with one more dainty as she came out of the crowd but still out of his view. His ears perked up at the sound of his name. Not another girl.

"Listen I'm done signing autographs" he said with a defeated tone in his voice as he looked for the person who called him. He was already getting sick of this party. He just wanted to be back in his room, pouring over his books. He finally locked eyes with the person who had been seeking him out. The pale blue eyes sparkled, as he found himself getting lost in them again.

"Not even one for me?" She said with her trademark wide grin, not dropping the accent. He had never been so relieved to see her. He shoved the purse onto Shelly's chest so that she wouldn't forget about it.

"Thanks for your time Shelly but I've got to run. Something came up" he said apologetically. She tried to protest but Korra already had him by the arm and was hauled him to the refreshments table.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how awful that was. Hope I'm not keeping you from anyone" he said as they came to a halt. He felt his palms get a bit sweaty and tried to dry them in his pockets.

"No it's the exact opposite. I saw you being taken against your will so it gave me an out from the awful conversation I was a part of" she said regretting she had even put herself in that position. She grabbed a cup of punch and offered one to Mako. She brought the cup to her lips but Mako grabbed her arm before she could drink.

"I wouldn't do that unless you can hold your liquor" he said sternly. She immediately put the cup down, momentarily going through the pros and cons of what Mako had just said. She figured one drink couldn't hurt besides this was her party and with finals coming up she could use something to help her relax, even if it was for just tonight. Plus she was sure Mako wouldn't take advantage of her and probably protect her from any threat. She picked up the glass and downed the drink slamming the cup on the table. She scrunched her face up as the bitter taste hit her taste buds.

Mako looked at her with a raised eyebrow. It didn't seem like he was the only one who was having a bad night.

"Come on" she said grabbing him again and pulling him to a quieter part of the gathering. He wasn't too keen on all this commanding and dragging. They came to a dimly lit spot and took a seat.

"So who was that girl? She seems to be fond of you" she said bopping him on the nose as the two got comfortable opposite of each other.

"No one important." Mako said dismissively waving away Korra's finger "that ship never left port"

"Aww. Is Mako untamable?" She joked nudging him. She couldn't remember Mako being remotely interested in anyone for as long as she had known him.

"I've been too busy to think about that stuff" Mako replied rubbing his arm nervously. He hated talking about his lack of love life. He had handcuffed himself by starting at the school two years later then he was supposed to. Most of the girls in his class were either too immature or too young. There was Korra, who was neither, but since Mako had known of her she had been in a relationship.

"Whatever. You're lying" she said playfully not buying his answer. Granted, she was trying to pull some conversation out of him.

"Are you and Asami on better terms?" he asked flipping the conversation on her

"As good as we can be" Korra replied leaning her head back on the high backed chair and crossing a leg over another. She knew their time was running out. By summer they would probably take a break and then who knows. She loved the girl but they were just two different people sometimes. Korra never felt like she could be herself.

"Well I hope that win today helped you guys and your stock with the scouts" he said, resting into the chair finally getting comfortable. They were seated close to each other but nothing that would insinuate anything was going on between them.

"Speaking of which why the hell did you do that?" She asked bringing her head back up to face him. She had been bothered by it all day and now she finally cornered him so maybe she could get an answer.

"I don't know. It's just a game when it all boils down to it. It's clear you guys won't beat us next year so I gave you one last victory" he said with a smirk.

"That doesn't seem like a valid reason, knowing how competitive you are" she said squinting her eyes.

"Does it matter what the real reason was?" Mako asked folding his arms. He didn't like this game of back and forth, it reminded him of their last fight. It had been the only time he had ever been challenged, as much as he hated he needed it.

"Maybe...I don't know. It just isn't something you do for someone you barely know." She replied her suspicion not faltering. She had kept herself bothered with the notion that Mako didn't do what he did just to do it. She had thought he did it because he wanted to hold it against her, but that was crushed when she remembered how focused he was when he played, how competitive he was. Then her thoughts ended at maybe Mako did it because he felt something for her and hated to see her get hurt. As crazy as it was that notion made her heart skip a beat.

"Just take it as a kind gesture, Korra" Mako said matter of factly. Sure there was more to it then he let on, just like there was more to the note than she told him. It wouldn't do anything to help him at this point. If their relationship was just starting out as friends, he wasn't going to do anything to hurt that. She sat silent for a few minutes just allowing her head to swim in her muddled thoughts.

"Do you miss them?" Korra asked gazing into his amber eyes. She was starting to feel the effects of whatever was mixed into her drink.

"Miss who?" Mako asked confused.

"Your parents" she replied. Mako throat became dry and he unfolded his arms. He wasn't expecting this.

"Ahh" he said trying to figure out where to start

"You don't have to answer. I just thought that since I was a jerk and insulted you that I should maybe get my facts straight. Plus you're a closed book and I can't handle that" she said, looking longingly into his eyes. _Just open up,_ she wanted to scream.

"Yes I do" he said solemnly, after a few seconds of silence as he fidgeted with the frayed edges of the armrest.

"How'd they die?" She followed with. He took longer to answer this time. He knew Korra was trustworthy but he hated putting his business out there. No one knew the real story except for Mako. He never even told Bolin the truth after all these years. It was better if he didn't know.

"Wow you go for the jugular don't you." he said trying to fish for an out. He didn't want to say NO but he was still a bit apprehensive. "I have to warn you, it's a long story"

"Yea well you're stuck with me" she replied not giving him the out he was looking for.

"Fine." He relented "it was around the time Voldemort rose to power. He and the Death Eaters were hunting for anyone who wasn't a pure blood. We were both on our way home from school and we heard a loud bang about a block from our house. We ran as fast as we could but there was nothing we could do. The house went up in flames so fast, I had never seen something like it before in my life. I saw someone fleeing from behind the house and chased after them leaving Bolin with the neighbors. Whoever it was happened to be a wizard and vanished as soon as I got close. It was all downhill after that. We were almost separated but they found an orphanage to take both of us. We have no family so it's just me and him. If anything were to happen to him I don't know what I'd do"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can see why you were so closed off to everyone." Korra replied feeling the guilt wash over her again from the night before "you must have thought I was a huge jerk for what I said to you"

"Of course I did but then I got over it. You weren't the first person to ever say that to me and you probably won't be the last."

"I'm sorry Mako. I just.." she said trying to take all the garbled words in her head and make a coherent thought. She wanted to take that whole night, those horrible words that she said, all back.

"Korra listen. It's over, it happened. I know you and Asami are struggling right now. I can see you're fighting for what you two have and sometimes those lines get blurred" Mako cut in, a hint of compassion in his voice. "But fair warning, don't ever use me as your punching bag again. I can be a great friend or someone who never speaks to you again"

Korra winced at the harshness of his words but he did have a point. She was pretty sure that this would be the last he or she would ever mention their fight.

"Did they ever catch who killed your parents?" she asked getting back to grilling him. She was happy that they had the finally settled.

"Not to my knowledge. I came in, looked through a lineup and they took a statement but that was about it. Once we were in the orphanage the case went dead. The Muggle world doesn't work on conspiracy theories, especially ones that involve magic. They just attributed the blast to a broken gas line."

"Why did you start at Hogwarts so late?"

"I couldn't leave Bolin by himself and they didn't let him start early. The wait allowed me to work on my Quidditch skills and I got a partial scholarship to cover us. Without Tenzin's help, we wouldn't be here."

This was the Mako she had longed to see. The one who made himself a bit vulnerable and open up the book that he had closed off to the world. She found the passion he had to protect his brother fascinating. He had put his life on hold all for his little brother.

"Makooo" a drunk Bolin whined as he plopped down on his brother's lap interrupting their heart to heart. Mako let out a grunt as his brothers 200+ lb frame landed limply. Speak of the devil.

"Bolin you reek of booze?" He said, trying to push his baby brother off him. It was no use. Bolin was bigger than him and it seemed like he had passed out, asleep. Korra brought a hand up to stifle her buzzed laugh. Seeing the two of them interact was cute.

"Bolin! You're not 6 anymore" Mako gasped as his brother's weight started to constrict his breathing. He slapped Bolin's face which seemed to wake him up.

"Mako, Eska wanted...I to marry her" Bolin slurred as he looked at Mako. "Is that OK? Because you to tell it's OK."

"What...no!" Mako said, furious that Eska would take advantage of an inebriated Bolin. Though thinking on it a bit more Mako came to the conclusion that it probably was Bolin's idea. Bolin then drew his eyes to Korra once he realized there was a fuzzy figure sitting next to Mako.

"Korra? Hi Korra! You look pretty, Mako doesn't she look pretty?" Bolin said looking up at his brother again. Korra laughed and looked at Mako who was now blushing at the question. Korra noticed this and was taken aback a little. Mako blushing?

"Yeah Mako you think I look pretty?" She teased playing off of Bolin's question and the high she was getting from seeing Mako so uncomfortable.

Mako stayed silent debating how to answer the question or if he really should. Yes, Korra looked stunning but he wasn't going to say that and make himself look like a fool.

"Bolin I need to get you to your bed" Mako pushed his brother's back heaving him off him. He steadied Bolin while he stood up and threw Bolin's arm over his shoulder.

"Sorry about this" Mako said adjusting his brother's weight so that he could see Korra.

"It's ok. I knew I probably would had to say goodbye at some point" Korra replied standing up to bid him a proper farewell. She hated to see him go. It was nice to talk to someone who was blabbering on about her accomplishments or politics. She got the impression that he wasn't expecting that from her, he just wanted to know her as a person.

"Well I guess this is goodnight" he said with a small smile.

"I guess so. I'll be waiting for that answer when we have Potions next week"

"Woah. Let's not get too hasty Korra. I've already opened up more than I normally do. It'll take whatever he had in his drink for me to get that chatty" he said shifting Bolin again.

A small frown creased her lips. She wasn't being serious but she did feel a bit of pain when he shut her down like that.

"Fine" she pouted

"Congrats on that win again. I'll be gunning for you next year" he said and shot her a wink. She felt her cheeks suddenly get warm. Did he just make her blush? She turned away embarrassed and he took that as signal to leave.

He walked out the portrait door and into the dimly lit hallway. He noticed that when he left Korra's presence he felt a bit of heartache, like not wanting and good book to end.

"Mako I'm tired can we go any faster" Bolin asked interrupting his thoughts

"We would if you weren't so drunk Bolin. What did I say about drinking?" Mako asked

"Only a little bit, Bolin" Bolin said imitating Mako's stern voice. "Mako I don't want to get married"

"I know buddy. I know" Mako said with a smile as the two continued down the corridor to get Bolin into bed. Suddenly for some odd reason, Mako was looking forward to Potions class.

* * *

**AN:** Hoped you liked the new chapter. Not too heavy with Makorra but just be patient. It's gotta be done right, right?

As always please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Next Installment! :: Clap Clap Clap :: Next Installment! :: Clap Clap Clap::

Anyway. Here is the next chapter. Small time skip but nothing more than a month. Enjoy!

* * *

Korra flew through the air, fingers outstretched as she reached for the snitch. The wings grazed her finger tips as she brought back her hand to steady herself. She caught an elbow straight in the jaw causing her to pull back. The trailer sped forward and caught the snitch.

"Why the hell did you stop?" her coach yelled as he walked over to her.

"Why do you think?" She shot back as a teammate handed her a towel. Korra didn't take kindly to negative criticism. She got blasted in the face with an elbow, how could she have continued?

"This isn't your high school quidditch Korra. This is the junior national team. I brought you here because I thought you could make it but you have yet to prove it to me. Keep up the sloppy play and you'll find yourself off the team" the coach towered over as he folded his arms glaring at her. Korra felt her anger rise but

"I'm trying coach"

"No you're not. Where is the fire I saw in that last match you had? That needs to be practiced every day or else you won't make it here kid" he responded matter of factly.

It was the beginning of July and Korra had been invited to try out for the English junior team. She had left Hogwarts with flying colors on her OWLs and when she got back home she had an invitation waiting for her. That all happened two weeks ago.

"Run it again!" he barked and turned to head to the sidelines. They all groaned in agreement. Korra mounted her broom and was about to kick off the ground when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that" Wu said, the perpetrator of the bruised jaw.

"No skin off my back Wu. Just know that I'm coming for you" she said bluntly, spitting out the remaining blood in her mouth and kicked off the ground.

She flew around the pitch again, assessing the damage to her swollen jaw as she did so. The pain was bearable but it needed to be mended once they were done with practice. She took a couple deep breathes to calm the nerves that had taken over. She saw the glisten of the gold orb about 100 yards away from her. Wu darted after her. They flew through the air and we're neck in neck.

Seeing that she couldn't get an separation, Korra knew what move to use. If the coach wanted fire she damn well would give it to him. She leapt from her broom with a hand still on the handle and grabbed the snitch. She pulled the broom back under her as she started to plummet. The team let out a collective gasp as she steadied herself feet from the ground and kept flying.

"Mako made that look so easy" she muttered as she hauled in breaths of air. Her heart was racing as her adrenaline kicked up a notch. She circled back around clutching the end of the broom as if her life depended on it. Once she slowed down she landed near the team to gloat a bit.

"Is that better, coach?" She said and tossed him the captured snitch. He was speechless. He had never seen anyone do something like that in practice.

"I'll see you on Friday Korra. Be ready to teach Wu that move" he said. As Korra walked off to the locker room a smile graced her lips, she finally had made the impression she had been looking for.

The locker room for the facility wasn't much but it did have a girls and guys changing room, something she had been hoping it would have. She dropped her bag and took off her sweaty clothes. She hissed in pain as her outstretched arm bumped her swollen jaw, which she had forgotten about. She took out her wand and waved it around the injured area.

"Episkey" she said. She felt a pinch and then a release of the swollen area. She brought her fingers up and gently brushed the area, no pain. She finished stripping down and got into the shower. She let the warm water cascade down her body and then she took off the mask she was wearing for her teammates, for the world. She felt the tears mix with the warm water as she let herself have this moment of weakness.

_"So what are you saying?" Korra asked her breathing becoming a bit ragged._

_"I'm saying I think it would be best if we took a break. My parents are taking me out of the country and with all of our fighting I think this time off would be good for us" Asami replied rubbing her arm and averting her eyes away from Korra's. Korra shouldn't have been surprised. But hearing the words coming from her mouth crushed her. _

_"So now you're making a decision about what's best for us?" Korra said, her voice starting to rise. _

_"Korra, can you honestly say you're happy?...With this?" _

_"It's not like we haven't been through this before. We've worked through our issues." Korra pleaded as she felt tears form at the corner of her eyes. She was trying her hardest to save face in front of her girlfriend. She looked out at the trains sitting in the station, wanting to take the next one no matter where it was headed. She tried to compose herself and took in a few breaths. _

_"You didn't answer the question Korra" Asami said drawing Korra's gaze from the gloomy outside. Korra then realized what Asami was asking. The whole time she had been doing everything for Asami, to please her. Korra's happiness was Asami's happiness. She had put Asami's feeling ahead of her own even if she didn't agree on the decision. So was Korra actually happy?_

_"I...I" Korra said her eyes searching Asami's for the answer. "I don't know. I want to be happy but we can just be two different people who don't work."_

_"That's what I thought. Let's just take this summer to reset and see where we are at when the next school year starts. OK?" Asami said closing the distance between them. She brought her hand up and dried Korra's streaming tear. Korra closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek into her hand wanting to savor these last moments. Asami places a kiss on her cheek, whispering an 'I Love You' and let her fingers slip out of Korra's. _

She heard a voice calling out to her from outside of the locker room. When she snapped out of her flashback she realized she was sitting on the floor as the shower ran down her body not knowing how much time had passed.

"I'm fine" she yelled back. She didn't know who it was but she assumed it was Wu or Coach. She stood up having cried enough and finished showering.

Once she finished changing she checked the mirror and noticed that her eyes were still a bit puffy.

"Shit Korra. You can't look weak in front of Wu of all people" she said to herself as she went back to her belongings. She locked her broom in her locker and slung her bag over her shoulder. She did a once over because she always seemed to be forgetting something. Content that she had everything and that her eyes seemed to be less bloodshot, she left to head to the market.

**/~~~~~~\**

The market in town was lively even though it was the evening. This had been the first summer she was not at home and had to actually cook for herself. So far she had her building evacuated due to the smoke that came from her apartment. She hadn't had a home cooked meal since she left Hogwarts.

She walked through the lines of carts looking for her favorite fruit vendor. This market was a blessing because of how diverse it was. She found her vendor and got her favorite fruit. It was a bit of luck finding him because the fruit he had was only native to her home region. She wandered around and tried to waste time until 8 o'clock when she knew Asami would call. She saw couples holding hands, whispering sweet nothings to each other and this made her heart ache a bit. She still wasn't OK with this break even if she needed the break. She made one more lap, stopping here and there to sample the local Muggle food, finally deciding it was time to head home.

"Korra?" A voice asked. She knew that voice.

"Bolin!" She said with a smile as she swung around to look at him. She was immediately picked up in a giant hug. A wave of relief came over her, finally someone she knew.

"What are you doing here?"

"The English junior team practices just down the road"

"You're on the juniors team? That's amazing Korra!" Bolin said, his eyes getting wide.

"Thanks Bolin. After I got home from school a letter was there inviting me to play. I had to leave the second day of break. I've been here for about 2 weeks." She said a bit sullen, she had a bout of homesickness the past couple days.

"Hey where's Asami?" He asked his head swiveled around looking for Korra's partner. His eyes landed back on Korra, her smile now replaced with a frown.

"We're taking a break right now." Korra said, even saying the words cut her deep. "I'm here by myself"

Bolin looked down and saw that all Korra had was some fruit and vegetables in her basket. It must've been a while since she had a decent meal. He took out a piece of paper and jotted down an address.

"Come to this address tonight at 6." Bolin said, handing the folded parchment to Korra.

Korra looked at him confused.

"You look skinny. You need to out some meat on those bones Korra if you're gonna hang with the big kids." Bolin said with a smirk. "Just stop by please?"

"I guess." She said. It's not like she had anything else to do other than sit by the phone and wait for Asami. Her heart skipped a beat, maybe Mako was here too.

"Great. See you then" Bolin said giving her another hug. The two parted ways and Korra felt a bit happier about her day.

Bolin watched her walk away, his gears turning in his head. Ever since that party the night after the match Mako had been different. He wasn't as closed off and Bolin thinks it had something to do with Korra. If Korra was her by herself maybe he and Mako could support her. Maybe Mako's relationship with Korra would grow.

**/~~~~~~\**

Korra stood outside the aging home a little apprehensive to ring the doorbell. She liked to have people with her whenever she went somewhere new. Well that and the house looked like something out of a horror story. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The chimes rang out through the house alerting the occupants that someone had arrived.

The large wood door creaked open revealing three young kids staring at her.

"Hi I'm Korra" she said with a small grin. The three stood silent and continued to stare.

"Guys it would be nice if-"

Mako stopped behind the kids and was shocked too.

"Korra?" Mako said almost breathless. Was she really standing in front of him?

"Hey Mako" Korra smiled with a small wave. She felt her heart leap a bit. She gave him a once over and noticed he was wearing an apron covered with smudges. That was….different.

"Well come on in. You three need to be more courteous" he said giving them light smacks on the back of their heads. The three grumbled and stormed off to various areas in the house.

Korra followed Mako to the kitchen where the sweet aromas were coming from.

"You cook?" Korra asked as she sat down on a stool. Taking in the homely version of Mako. She saw a plate of smoking ham in front of her and her stomach rumbled a command to eat, so she picked up a small piece

"There are still some things you don't know about me. Including that I get annoyed when people eat before dinner" he said reaching across the counter and smacking the food out of her hand. She scowled at him, picking up the food and popping it in her mouth causing Mako to turn back to the stove muttering to himself.

"So why aren't you back home in the south?" He asked moving from station to station with ease.

"I thought Bolin would have told you. I made the juniors team." She said eyeing another piece of ham.

"Really? How's that going for you?" He asked moving to the stove to stir something. The smell of her scent mixed in with the spices he was using was intoxicating.

"It's ok. A lot harder than I thought it would be. It's nothing like playing at school. It's rougher" She said throwing another piece of ham in her mouth, resting her cheek on the open plan of the other hand. Her jaw seemed to have mended but there was still slight swelling

"Most of those guys come from playing in the underground league. The rules adapted in the pros to compensate for it. School rules are too strict but I did find a loop hole with those screen plays." He said turning to face her and grabbed the plate from in front of her. She frowned when he didn't return it.

"That was good by the way"

"I know. I spent years perfecting the recipe." Mako said with a smug grin. "I'm sure it's a change of pace from the gutter palate you developed while eating nothing but junk food. Do you even know how to cook?"

Korra thought back to the disaster at her apartment, the smoke clouds that billowed from the oven, that was the first and last time she attempted to cook.

"Isn't my strong suit" she admitted pulling her attention back to Mako. He set a chopping board down in front of her with some various vegetables.

"Can you at least chop these?" He asked throwing a towel over his shoulder and leaned on the counter, taking in her soft features of her face. He noticed that there were small bags under her eyes and that they were a bit swollen….she had been crying. She was here by herself which that Asami hadn't followed her when she moved down here.

"Easily" she said pulling out her wand "It's an easy spell to-"

"I wouldn't do that. In fact I would advise against it" Mako warned, turning back to the stove.

"What is with you and all these rules?"

"That isn't my rule. We can't use magic in the house. This orphanage is for any kid who needs a home. Some here can use magic-"

"And some of us can't" a soft voice said as a newcomer bounded into the kitchen. "What are you making Mako? It smells divine."

"Korra this is Opal." Mako motioned with the wooden spoon he was currently using.

Opal waved with a small smile and turned back to Mako resting a head on his shoulder. Korra felt a bit of jealousy nip at her as she watched Opal snuggle up to Mako. Korra, who started to get sick of this scene, took out her wand and cast a spell causing the vegetables to form into finely diced pieces.

"You shouldn't have done that" he said with a chuckle as he grabbed the plate and added the vegetables to the rice.

"Mako were using magic again!" A voice barked startling the three of them.

"Wasn't me this time" Mako said getting the rest of the food on plates. She walked over and stared at Korra. Mako walked past Korra and shot her an 'I told you so' smirk.

"Who's this?" the older woman demanded

"I'm Korra, ma'am" Korra said somewhat apologetically, she slowly put the wand away.

"Oh so now that you're in trouble you put the wand away, eh? You should have listened to the gangly bastard when he told you not to use magic."

"Toph stop giving her a hard time. Also I'm not 13 anymore, I filled out just fine" Mako said coming back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

"Standing up for your little girlfriend, Mako?" Toph asked still facing Korra.

"She's not my girlfriend" Mako sighed, grabbing silverware and napkins.

"Then who is she?"

Mako paused to think for a moment. Was Korra a friend? The two hadn't talked since the party and even then it was still borderline awkward.

"She's a...classmate" Mako said shrugging. "Come on guys dinner is ready"

The three walked into the room and Mako helped Toph to her chair.

"Mako I'm blind not helpless" she barked causing Mako to roll his eyes and take a seat next to Korra.

"Just a classmate?" Korra asked under her breath. Mako ignored the harsh tone in her voice and passed some food to Korra.

"What was I supposed to say? Friend? We've talked once." He whispered

"We've talked more than once Mako. You know what never mind" she said slamming some food on her plate. She didn't know why what he said bothered her that much.

Dinner carried on awkwardly between the two. One thing was for sure though, Mako was one hell of a cook.

"Korra you're really pretty" one of the young children who had answered the door said shyly.

"Well thank-" she started to say

"Are you Mako's girlfriend?" Another asked interrupting her.

"No no no...no" she said waving her hands defensively, laughing a little but feeling a bit of a blush color her face. This caused Mako to raise his eyebrows a bit and then returned his eyes to his plate.

"Oh. Then how do you know him?" the third kid asked

"I guess you could say that I'm a classmate of his" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"You go to that Wizarding school too?"

"Yep. I go there with Bolin and Mako. Speaking of which, where is Bolin?" Korra replied scanning the table.

"Probably out with some girl" Opal said stabbing the spare grains of rice with her fork. Korra took note of Opal's reaction and noticed maybe there was more to her than she initially thought. The rest of dinner went by quick and soon Korra and Mako were back in the kitchen washing dishes.

"This would be so much easier if we could use magic" Korra said throwing up her hands.

"You want to get in trouble again?" Mako asked bluntly drying off another dish and putting it in the cabinet.

"What are you gonna come to my defense again?" She shot back. He remained silent and continued to wash the dishes she abandoned. Seeing how he wasn't going to take the bait she decided to change the subject.

"What's with you and Opal?" She asked eyeing him from the corner of her eye to see his reaction.

"Nothing why?"

"She was all over you when she came in here"

"And that bothers you?" He asked raising an eyebrow shooting her a glance. Opal was Bolin's girl or at least he was too dumb to see it. She didn't answer immediately so he figured he would give her an out.

"She's been interested in Bolin for the longest time. I'm just filling the role of big brother. They only see each other in the summer. Then she goes back to London and Bolin goes back to Hogwarts. In due time though"

"I don't think Eska will let him out if whatever they are doing"

"We'll see. I won't let him end up with her." Mako replied, shaking the thoughts of Bolin bowing to Eska's every wish. One thing was certain, he was enjoying this talk with Korra.

"It's his life not your's. Let him make the mistakes" she quipped plopping down on the stool. Mako chewed over the words and hated admitting she was right. This was Bolin's battle not Mako's.

"What time do you have to be home to call Asami?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning up against the counter.

"What...how did you know?"

"You keep checking your watch but you're here by yourself. So who are you needing to get to? You have been crying which means you're either home sick, which wouldn't make sense because you are just fine at school, or you and Asami are taking the 'break' everyone in a relationship dreads. I know you two were inseparable at school so it is odd that she isn't here." Mako said leaning forward on his elbows.

"Damn you're gonna make a great auror" she said sincerely. He figured that all out without even talking with her? Had she been that obvious?

"OK." He said drumming his fingers on the counter making up his mind "I'll walk you home and give you a small tour of the best stops. Take your mind off Asami for a bit."

"Oh how gentlemanly of you" she said sweetly "but you sure Lil Ol'Mako will be OK out here late at night?"

Mako rolled his eyes, it never stopped with her did it?

"I'll be fine. I'm not the one who is using magic whenever she can. There is a heavy Equalist presence here so it's best if you only did it when you're in your apartment, here when Toph isn't around, or at Quidditch" he said walking with her out of the back door. _Here_? Did she hear him right? Was he inviting her back again?

**/~~~~~~\**

"I can come back?" She asked as they strolled down the street

"I'm sure you can. I need someone here to keep me from going insane. Plus having a pretty face around wouldn't hurt, right?" He said with a small smile. Shit was he flirtting with Korra?

"Did you just call me pretty Mako?" She asked a bit of her wanting to hear him say it again.

"Maybe" he said kicking a small stone down the pavement. Damn it, he was. He decided to put up his wall. She had never shown interest in him, he didn't need to get heartbroken.

He remained silent so she not to push for anything else. The two chatted as they walked through the small town. Mako pointed out the best noodle spots, best place to grab a drink and the best spots to get away from it all. Korra had never been in the Muggle world and was completely fascinated by it. They walked past a bar on Korra's street and bumped into Wu.

"Korra! Mako?" He said with a wide grin on his face, clearly feeling the after effects of whatever liquor he was drinking.

"Wu how's it going? I haven't seen you in a while." Mako said shaking Wu's outstretched hand.

"Well you know. Just showing Korra how the big dogs play Qudditch" he said shrugging. "How's that jaw?"

"Better." She said rubbing it giving him a little glare. She still hadn't forgiven him for what he did. She'd make him pay.

"Gotta keep those forearms up" Wu said bringing his arms to block his jaw.

Just then a crash echoed out from the pub.

"That didn't sound good" Korra said looking in from behind Wu. Bolin came stumbling out of the pub with blood trickling from his eye brow. Three guys about Mako's age came following after him. Mako recognized the faces instantly…Equalists.

"Wu get Korra home" he said softly grabbing Korra's by her arm and moving her away from the three hulking men.

"Mako I can protect myself." She said pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Not in this fight Korra. Just listen to me and go with Wu" Mako said as he stepped to help Bolin up. Now wasn't the time for her to bicker with him. Knowing these guys, they were part of the local gangs that ran this town. He didn't want Korra to get wrapped up in it, she'd get hurt. He turned and glared at her. She had never seen him look so serious before. Maybe this time she would put her ego aside and go with Wu. She simply nodded and ran off with Wu.

"I'm sorry gents. It seems like we have a misunderstanding." Mako said averting his attention back to the Equalists.

"There ain't no misunderstanding. You guys are wizards right?" One of the goons asked.

"I don't think that's relative. Even if we were pure bloods we want no part in being cleansed." Mako said turning to leave as he tried to help Bolin. One of the three grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"It ain't just pure bloods and we ain't asking."

So this is what Mako had been reading about. Well known wizards in the area had been getting abducted and found the next day without powers. He was wrong about the movement. They were targeting wizards, all the wizards, but making the kidnappings look like a 'coming to their senses' movement.

"Amon is sending you three to kidnap people? Seems like he sent the three dumbest people to do the job"

He knew he was getting them riled up but he had hoped Korra had enough sense to call the police. He heard sirens in the distance and had a bit of relief wash over him.

"I wouldn't be mouthing off if I were you" one of them said pulling out a night stick and walked towards the brothers. Mako stood up in front of Bolin shielding him from whatever was to come. Those cops couldn't get here any quicker.

The first goon ran at him waving the stick overhead. Mako saw his opening and easily disarmed him. He threw a couple punches at the balding rumbler dazing him until a kick landed straight on the side of his head.

"Who's next?" Mako asked raising his hands egging the others on while grabbing the baton. The police finally arrived scattering the people who had formed a semi-circle around them. Mako wiped his bloody lip with the back of his hand and went to check on Bolin. He was conscious and had a few abrasions but looked to be fine. He went and chatted with the officers giving them his side of the story. Then he saw Wu racing down the street towards them in a panic.

"Wu slow down you're not late for the party" Mako said patting the seeker on his back. He then noticed that Wu seemed to be a bit roughed up.

"Mako...they got... Korra" Wu said gasping for air, leaning on the police officer who was standing with Mako.

Mako eyes went wide as he felt a pain of guilt form in the pit of his stomach. He should have been the one to escort her home. He put Bolin ahead of Korra, valued Bolin more. He and Korra weren't that close but this was bothering him more than it should have. He couldn't see her get hurt nor bear it.

"Did you see where they ran off to?"

"No..but I was able to stun one of them." Wu said finally standing up straight. He did a once over of the officer he used as support. That was all he needed to hear, there was a person he get answers from, there was some hope that she was alright.

Mako ran off towards Korra's apartment. He had to get to one if the kidnappers and get as much information he could out of him. He wouldn't let them harm Korra.

* * *

**AN: **So tying the Equalists to the story a bit more. Also a bit more Makorra but not to much.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Will Mako get to Korra in time? Why are the Equalists looking for her.

* * *

"What do you want with me!?" Korra asked breathing heavily from the near exhaustion of fighting with the attackers. Wu had left to go warn the others but that was before Korra ran into the other Equalists who were hiding in wait behind her apartment. They had her backed into a corner and she knew she was running out of time.

"We heard a rumor that you were the Minister of Magic's beloved daughter. There is a high price for your capture" one of the attackers said wiping the blood from his lip as he retreated back to his partner.

Korra had her wand at the ready but knew she couldn't keep this up for long. How did they know she was his daughter? It wasn't that she kept it a secret from everyone but she didn't think it was important to tell people, it would make them assume that she was riding his coattails.

"And what's your plan? Hand me over to Amon and expect a great reward? He'll just kill you like the rest of them" Korra said hoping to play at the fear Amon had instilled in the Wizarding and Muggle world.

"It would be worse if we didn't capture you" the man's partner replied. "We can't let you escape"

Korra started to feel fear grip her. They wouldn't back down until they had her captured and then what? What if she lost her Wizarding powers? What if she lost Quidditch? She couldn't focus on that now, she had to escape.

She looked for a way out but couldn't find an opening. She heard the female witch mutter something under her breath but Korra blocked the spell as it shot at her. She went on the offensive, shooting spells at her two attackers. She her a yelp as the non-wizarding goon crumpled to the ground in a heap. She focused her attention on the witch, the last person she had to beat.

The witch was skilled and Korra felt herself get pushed back every time she made progress. The woman suddenly stopped her attack and then took off in a run. Korra let her get a few yards ahead while debating whether she should follow. If she followed she could be walking into a trap but the woman could provide information for her. On the other hand it could be a trap, she could get captured only to become another convert for this ridiculous cause. She started to run after the woman, Korra had to get answers. Her friends had been threatened and all because she was the Minister's daughter.

**/~~~~~~\**

Mako came to a halt at where he thought Korra's apartment should have been. Everything had happened so fast he wasn't sure if it was the next building or this one. He heard swearing and coughing come from the small walkway leading to the back of the building. He took out his wand just in case, not afraid to injure people with his magic when needed. Mako came around the side of the brick building and saw a man lying on the ground bleeding a bit. Mako kicked the club away from the injured man steading his wand on him.

"Where's the girl?" Mako asked squatting down in front of the wounded man.

"What's it to you?" The man asked spitting a bit of blood out in the process.

"She's a classmate of mine and I heard from a source you were trying to capture her." Mako replied trying to keep his composure. He didn't know how much time he had nor where to go after this.

"That don't mean nothing to me. Take a hike pretty boy" the thug said smulgy. Mako saw that the man had bruising around his arm and it looked to be broken. He took his hand and wrapped it around the man's forearm squeezing as tight as he could.

"I suggest you tell me" Mako hissed as the man squirmed, fighting back the urge to yell _Stop_. Mako started to twist as he heard the bones popping a bit more.

"She ran off that way!" The man said pointing towards the direction of the forest. Mako still didn't let go

"Don't lie to me" Mako threatened

"I swear that's the last thing I saw. She took off after our witch who was with us. Please let me go" the man begged.

Mako relented and let the man's arm go. The man clutched it and brought it to his chest as he rocked back in forth in agony. Mako didn't have any more time to think but one wrong turn could mean he was out of time. If the stories of the Equalists were true, Korra would no longer be a witch or alive. He surveyed the area in which Korra had run off to.

"Wizarding scum" the man so under his breath as he got to his feet. "She's got what's coming to her and you do to. All you wizards, you'll all be gone"

Mako looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What was that?" Mako asked raising a threatening eyebrow as he faced him.

"I said that bit-" the man stared to say but before he could finish Mako laid a right hook across the man's face knocking him unconscious. He shook off the pain from his hand, grabbed the nightstick and took off towards the woods.

"Korra!" He yelled in between breaths "Korra!"

All he got was silence in reply. This wasn't a good sign. He got to the edge of the woods halting before his feet crossed the threshold into utter darkness. He had stayed away from these woods for 10 years and the last time he entered them was to catch his parents' murderer. He pushed that aside and took a step into the darkness hoping to find Korra in one piece, at least he could save her.

"Korra?" He yelled illuminating his wand so he could see where he was going. He saw a few splintered trees which he took to be an unsettling sign. He heard a bang about a few hundred yards ahead of him which caused him to duck in cover.

Once he heard silence he got up and ran over to the area where the noise came from. He saw a light as he got closer and he hid behind some trees to survey the situation. He saw three figures in the clearing and with what he assumed was Korra in the center. He saw two other bodies unconscious near the trees smoldering from what looked like a spell. He smiled a bit, at least she didn't go down without a fight.

"Is she subdued?" A low voice asked

"Yes, the sedative should be in her system. I'll radio Winona and the others." A second person replied with a hiss. Mako's ears pricked up at the name. That must have been the woman Korra had chased which meant he now had a lead for someone who was part of Amon's forces.

"Dumb bitch" the third figure spat kicking Korra's hunched body squarely in the ribs. "That's for Monty and Karl"

Korra yelled in pain as another kicked connected with her jaw. Mako started to feel his anger rise as he watched and waited helplessly. He couldn't make his move with all three of them still huddled around her body. She could get easily caught in the crossfire which would just cause more problems. He slowly formulated a plan to slowly get them away from her.

He saw a rock at his feet and he finally had his plan. He tossed the rock at another tree with a loud _smack_. The three guards went silent and looked over in Mako's direction waiting for something to come into the clearing.

"Hey go check it out" one commanded the other once they noticed that whoever was there wasn't going to make an appearance "looks like she might have rescuers"

Just as Mako planned, the smallest of the three cautiously approached the darkened area. Once he got into the woods Mako snuck up behind him putting him in a choke hold until he passed out. He hide the body in the underbrush and checked for any id on the man. Mako found a small wallet and tucked in his back pocket. While he would love to wait for the police to arrive he was sure the Equalists would be gone by then. He needed every bit of evidence to find out who was behind this.

"Hal? Everything alright, mate?" One of the remaining men asked once the Hal didn't return from the forest after a few minutes.

"Ahhh no. I need your help. Hurry up or this kid is going to get away." Mako replied feigning Hal's accent. He winced as he finished pretty sure that the two thugs wouldn't buy the bluff.

"Why do we keep you around? You're useless" one of the men replied as he started to walk in the direction of Mako.

These guys were dumber than they looked. Mako readied himself to pounce on the second Equalist as he made it into the edge of the forest.

"Just a little bit further you dolt" Mako muttered under his breath. The second Equalist crept into the darkness about to succumb to the same fate that his comrade did but a radio transmission interrupted Mako's plan. The chatter came through and the second Equalist noticed that the noise from the underbrush where the body was hidden.

"Hal where are yo-" the man started to say but was knocked out by Mako. He didn't care about hiding the body at this point. The Equalist reinforcements were on their way which meant he had about 5 minutes to clear Korra out of here and get her to safety. It would be easier if these Muggles wore cloaks, then he could just sneak up and take the guy out.

"Back away from the girl" Mako commanded as he exiting the woods into the small clearing. He didn't let the nervous feeling that crippled his limbs to echo through his voice. If this didn't work both he and Korra would be captured.

"A kid? I'm not taking orders from you. Jog on and keep your nose out of our business." The remaining Equalist replied. Mako promised to never use magic on someone other than a wizard but he felt himself coming closer to his breaking point.

"I'm warning you for the last time back away from the girl" Mako bellowed as he stepped closer, his grip around his wand tightening. He could finally see Korra. Her body was strung up between to trees and she seemed to be badly injured, the tight rope causing blood to run down her arms.

"Or what? You gonna beat me up to? See I know that you're here and if I just keep you occupied the rest of my group will show up. Amon will be pretty happy if we get the Ministry of Magic's daughter and her boyfriend" the man said with a sneer

"I'm not her boyfriend! Why does everyone keep insinuating that" Mako seethed

"My apologies lad. On second thought instead of handing her over to Amon why don't I just keep her for myself" he said as he eyed Mako, running his fingers through Korra's hair and breathing deeply the smell of her thick locks, a sinister smile plastering his face "She does smell pretty. Probably looks great in bed too"

Mako felt his hand tighten around his wand almost snapping it in two. He had finally hit his breaking point.

"Stupefy" he yelled as a charge shot out from his wand and hit the man square between the eyes. The man crumpled to the ground with a thud. He ran over to Korra and severed the ropes that were holding her up. She collapsed in his arms causing him to buckle a bit.

He picked her up, being careful as he did so, and rushed her out to the exit of the woods. He heard a car in the distance behind him, probably the backup that the Equalist was talking about. He picked up his pace a little more as he weaved in and out of the trees. He saw the edge of the forest starting to break through the woods, relief started to set in. He heard shouting in the background as the new group of people arrived in the clearing and saw the scene that Mako had left behind. He set Korra down, hiding her to make sure that if the Equalists did come this way she would be safe. He pulled out a small mirror from his pocket waiting for another face to appear on the other end.

"Bolin you there?" he said in a hushed tone as his eyes darted around making sure they still were hidden. There was no reply.

"Hello is anyone there?" Mako said a bit more rushed. They had maybe _5 minutes_ before the Equalists were on top of them.

"Mako is that you" a child's voice answered

"Meelo, who's at the orphanage? Any adults?" Mako asked.

_4 minutes_.

"There is this old guy with a long beard and mustache. Oh! There's also this old lady who's as grumpy as Toph. And the-" the young boy rambled.

"That's good give the mirror to the old man with the beard. It's important."

"Is Korra OK? Everyone's been talking about her." Meelo asked

"She's fine, Meelo. She's with me but I need you to give the mirror to Tenzin" Mako said a bit more sternly. The little boy's face disappeared and was replaced with that of an older man.

_3 minutes_

"Mako thank the Spirits you're alright. We haven't been able to find Korra. We are about send out a search party." Tenzin said with worry laced in his voice.

"All I need you to do is send someone to the woods to the East of the orphange. I have her hidden just about 30 feet in but we don't have much time. Equalists are all over the woods so I'll distract them while you pick her up. Look for the flare." Mako said in a hurried tone. The Equalists were only a few yards away which meant he needed to act now.

"What about you Mako? You can't take on their whole army and expect not to get captured."

"I appreciate the sentiment Sir but Korra is more important. I'm pretty sure I can lose them in here. Just hurry" with that Mako put the mirror in his pocket and moved over to Korra.

_2 minutes_

"Korra" he said softly rubbing her cheek with his fingers, trying not to hurt her bruised face. She stirred from her groggy state, her eyes just slits from the swelling.

"Ma...mako?" was all she could say and then she felt her eyes close again.

"Korra, someone will be coming to get you. You're safe, OK? Stay quiet and hidden, Tenzin and Lin are on their way" he said softly bringing his gaze away from her broken body and back to the surrounding area.

She grabbed his arm causing him to pause for a minute as he heart quickened. She would be safe if he could buy Lin and Tenzin some time to get to her. He looked up at the sky and hoped someone was watching. He held his wand up as a red flare shot up from his wand. He got to his feet as he felt Korra's hand slip down his arm and linger on his fingers. He slinked his hand out and turned to take off to the pursuing Equalists. He didn't have time to have those thoughts.

**/~~~~~~\**

Lin scanned the skies waiting for the flare to appear and sure enough she saw the red glow shooting up into the sky.

"Tenzin!" She barked into the orphanage "I spotted the flare"

The headmaster and Bolin rushed outside to catch up with her.

"We need to try to not use magic. We just need to grab Korra and run. Bolin are we heading the right way?"

"Yeah it's just up ahead" he replied a bit downtrodden. If he hadn't ran his mouth to the Equalists, Korra would be safe. Now Mako could be in trouble and it would all be his fault.

"It's not your fault, son. There was no way they would have been able to get people in position to catch her that quickly" Lin said reassuringly after taking a glance at Bolin. Someone had already known Korra was in the town especially if they were waiting to ambush her at her apartment.

"I know but I can't shake the guilt Lin" Bolin lamented as they came up to the forest.

"You have to Bolin. Mako would not blame you for this but he might blame you for getting drunk" Lin said sternly "focus on the task at hand"

Bolin knew Lin was right but for years he wanted to be just like Mako. Bolin had always been the screw up and Mako had always been the savior. This just proved it to him again.

"We're here" Tenzin said in a soft voice as he crept into the woods. The three lit their wands and searched for the young woman hidden among the brush.

Bolin heard some rustling in the bushes to his right and crept slowly to go investigate.

"If the Equalists are getting this aggressive we will need to have more security at the school" Lin said in a low voice to Tenzin.

"I know. I spoke with the minister and this will only add to his skepticism that Hogwarts is still not safe." Tenzin replied "have you spoken to the Aurors?"

"Yes, but I keep getting stonewalled by the higher ups. They can't seem to spare the manpower with other pockets of uprising elsewhere in the country. Maybe we could put together a group of students?" Lin said. That was an idea Tenzin hadn't thought about. It was very unlikely that there would be an attack at the school but never the less he could at least have a small task force.

"I found her!" Bolin shouted with a proud smile on his face. At least he had been the one to locate her.

"Keep your voice down Bolin!" Lin hissed as she and Tenzin came over to join him. They saw the battered and bruised Korra leaned up against a tree. Her breathing seemed to be labored and blood was trickling down from the corner of her mouth which meant she needed medical attention quickly.

"If Mako got her here we can probably carry her. Bolin pick her up gently and we need to move" Lin instructed. Bolin bent down and cradled Korra in his arms. Once he had her they made their way towards the orphanage. As they walked back through the field Mako came running out of the creek that was situated next to the forest.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lin asked.

"We need to move a bit quicker. I bought us some time but th-" he said but was cut off by an explosion that echo behind them. A large fire ball plumed over the trees causing the sky to turn a crimson orange.

They stumbled back from the blast with Bolin shielding Korra.

"That was one hell of a distraction" Bolin said with a proud smile.

"If you hadn't taught me how to hot wire a car we'd be in some trouble" Mako said, his dirty face creased with a smile. "You saved us Bo"

Bolin smiled as he secured Korra back in his arms.

"Well that's enough staring. Let's get Korra back home and attended to" Tenzin replied. They nodded and left the smoldering forest behind them

**/~~~~~~\**

Korra woke up feeling pain shoot through her limbs. She wanted scream and yell but nothing audible came out. Her view finally came into focus and she saw that her hand was being clutched by a foreign figure who was sleeping with their head on her bed. She smelled perfume that was familiar but yet she associated it with heartbreak. She pulled her hand out of Asami's wincing as she did which cause Asami to stir and wake up.

"Korra you're finally awake" Asami said with a sigh of relief. She moved a few stran

"How long have I been out?" Korra replied through her bruised lips, her throat beckoning for water.

"A few days. You were hurt pretty bad. Katara did what she could but magic couldn't do enough" Asami said and handed Korra a glass of water. Korra devouring it and set the glass down giving herself a minute to regroup. Her whole body hurt like hell.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked bitterly the scars from their break were still fresh and she appreciated that Asami was her but she didn't want to see her, not yet at least.

"I called her" an exhausted voice chimed in from the corner of the room.

"What…why? You had no right to bring her here" Korra barked at the tired boy.

"It became my business when Equalists came looking for my brother and threatening my town. We need everyone we can here to protect you" Mako said leaning up from his chair. He had bags under his eyes and looked terrible. "Relationship or not you two are still friends. Until this settles down we can't let anyone else who is close to you be on their own. Your parents, Tenzin, and Lin are all here."

Korra bit her tongue. It wasn't worth arguing with the poor boy who looked like he had been through hell. Asami moved closer to Korra and tried to interlock their hands again causing Korra to shoot her a glare.

"You abandoned me out here. We aren't the same anymore Asami. Stop acting like nothing has changed." she said soon averting her gaze from Asami's piercing green eyes.

"Korra we shouldn't be doing this in front of him" Asami said shooting a glance at Mako.

"Don't mind me" Mako quipped resting his head back against the wall trying to reclaim the position he had been sleeping in.

"We shouldn't be doing this at all Asami. This, whatever it is-" Korra said through the flow of tears that were starting to sting her eyes. She cursed herself, now was not the time to get emotional "It's not worth the heartbreak anymore. You can't just assume that because you rushed all the way here from your vacation that I'd act like things were normal and that we were still together."

Asami's eyes widened. What had changed from the time they finished school till now? She thought they were still in good standing or at least had some threads of the relationship left that they could hopefully tie back together once school began.

"Korra you don't mean that. I'm sorry I said we should take a break I was being selfish I was-"

"You were only thinking what was best for 'us'. You made that very clear when you left me standing at the platform." Korra replied cutting her off. She felt her pain level rise as her anger flared. Whatever medication or spell that was currently dulling the pain seemed to be wearing off. She closed her eyes as she felt a wave of pain shoot through her arm.

"I think we should let her rest" Mako suggested seeing that the situation was not fixing itself. He had felt bad that his call to Asami had started the quarrel between her and Korra but Korra wasn't the only reason he called Asami.

Asami sighed and got up from the bed and went to the door.

"I'll be just on the other side of the door if you need anything" Mako said filling Korra's glass with water and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Korra shrugged it off and didn't reply as she kept her eyes fixed on her swollen fingers. Asami watched the two interact and felt the same twinge of jealousy prick at the back of her mind the way it did a many months ago. What had been the real reason for Mako's call? To turn Korra away from her? To rub in her face that the he might be closer with Korra?

Mako joined her at the door giving one glance back at Korra reassuring himself that she was still safe. He shut the door quietly and joined the others in the kitchen to discuss the real reason for his call to Asami.

* * *

**AN:** Hoped you enjoyed the newest installment. I'm starting to work on the next chapter as we speak. As always, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Thanks for being patient everyone. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Mako paced in the kitchen as the group watched him, the wallet of one of the kidnappers grasped firmly in his hand.

"She could stay here at the orphanage" He suggested finally breaking the silence that hung over the room.

"Not sure how well protected it could be. We are a universal orphanage which means we can't just use magic whenever we want, Mako" Toph replied.

"Well she can't go to Asami's, not with her own people being the very ones who tried to capture her" Mako said bluntly as he shot a glare at Asami. He had grilled Asami for an hour trying to get some answers out of her but she consistently denied involvement. If her parents had known that the attack is coming she wasn't privy to it.

"Maybe we could set up the protection barriers at her apartment" Lin chimed in.

"That wouldn't work. They were waiting at her apartment, common sense would say they could find it again, especially if they have a few wizards or witches in there ranks now" Mako replied sharply. Was this group really that foolish? That would be the first thing the Equalists would look for a second time around if they ever came back.

"Is there a way we could hide a single room? Tenzin, I mean, Headmaster, aren't there rooms in Hogwarts that acan only be seen by those who know their whereabouts?" Lin asked looking up at the graying headmaster.

"I'm sure there are. Do you think we could do that to one of the rooms in the orphanage?" Tenzin replied.

"Mom, is there still that room in the attic? No one would ever come across it, especially the little ones." Lin asked shooting Toph a glance.

"Why doesn't she take my room? We need to have someone to stay in her apartment to keep up appearances" Mako said. It would allow him to keep the allure of someone still occupying the apartment maybe drawing the Equalists back. Maybe they could spring a trap on them and actually capture someone for questioning.

"No. We need you here. Don't think you can run off that easily" Toph barked at the boy, causing Mako to roll his eyes at her gruff attitude.

"What about Opal?" Bolin suggested "We could play it off as a roommate house-sitting thing"

Everyone stopped and looked at Bolin. He grimaced as they all brought their eyes to him.

"That...could actually work." Mako said with a smile. Bolin was surprising him recently, actually ever since the Zaheer fallout Bolin has seemed to have grown a pair. Suddenly, Mako had another idea.

"How about if Bolin goes wiht her? It's a two bedroom flat and if she is attacked at least Bolin could supply some protection for her." Mako added to the plan. This wrked a couple different ways, it would in fact protect Opal and it could maybe push the two closer together and move Bolin out of the terrible relationship with Eska. Bolin shot Mako a glare as if he knew Mako was meddling in his love life.

"Then it's settled. With Korra's parents approval we should be able to keep Korra safe for the time being" Tenzin said with a relieved smile. The group nodded in agreement happy that they could finally break from the exhausting filed out of the kitchen into the dining room for lunch but Tenzin put a hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Mind if I just keep you a bit longer?" he asked.

"Sure headmaster" Mako replied

**/~~~~~~\**

"So I'm going to be staying here, in this tiny room instead of my giant apartment?"

"Yes"

"And you're my escort?"

"Yes, well more like I pick you up from Quidditch"

"And my parents agreed to this, without consulting me?"

"Be honest. What would you have said? No?"

"Maybe" she replied shooting him a glance "I mean it's my life and I want a say in it"

"Well they are still in the sitting room so go and complain to them" he said getting annoying with how Korra was acting. The plan made perfect sense for everyone but because she didn't get to plan it she was throwing a fit.

"Why do I have a feeling they weren't alone in thinking up this plan?" Korra said accusingly as she eyed him. Knowing Mako, and how protective he can be, she figured he was the one who put the plan together. As much as she hated to admit it, there was something comforting about knowing people were worried about her and actually did have her best interest in mind.

"You actually think I like this plan? I have to move up to the drafty attic, leave my bed, and be at your beckon call. Sounds like I'm the loser in this." Mako replied flatly as he stared at his comfortable bed that he to vacate "Though Bolin and Opal will be spending more time together so I finally can get that off my mind"

Korra rolled her eyes as a smirk graced her lips "Didn't I say that you need to stay out of that? What do you know about match making?"

"Enough to know that Eska would have made my life a living hell. Anyway are you going back to practice soon?" Mako asked as he made the bed. Korra picked up the pillow and hugged it apprehensively. She hadn't been outside since the accident and she still had nightmares while she slept and flashbacks every time she reached for the doorknob to leave. Mako say the glazed look that had overtaken Korra as he felt the air get sucked out of the tiny room.

"Korra?" Mako asked setting down the pillows and walking over to her. She clamped up at his touched and backed away.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, dropping the pillow as the bedroom slinked away leaving her back in the woods surrounded by the attackers.

_"Amon is going to take away your magic you little welp. You'll become nothing" a male voice sneered from behind the mask. Korra backed away with her wand pointed at him._

_"Stay away!" Korra yelled again. They were beginning to close in around her like they had before. They continued to pursue her and she stumbled over the same root._

_"I've seen em perform the ritual. The screams, the screams are the best part because you can hear their agony as they lose their way of life. Seeing you wizards become like us, knocked off yer pedestal makes all this worth it." a buck toothed man grinned. Korra felt herself run out of room as a tree stump prohibited her from retreating further. The approaching thug reached a hand out to grab and pull Korra toward him._

_"Expulso" she bellowed causing the man to fly backwards from the explosion._

The blast caused her to snap out of her vision and to her horror saw Mako sprawled out in the hallway with the door blown off its hinges. She slumped down the wall behind her as sweat dripped down the back of her neck, her ears deaf with the ringing of the spell. Mako shot up from the ground and ran over to her. She recoiled at his touch and looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. He was saying something but the ringing prevented her from making out what he was saying.

"You're OK Korra. You're safe" Mako said kneeling down in front of her. He was soon flanked by Bolin and Tenzin, both wearing shocked looks.

"All you had to do was ask me to leave" Mako said with a smirk once the glazed stare had vanished from her eyes.

"No" she replied in between breaths as he and Bolin helped her up "that wouldn't be fun"

Mako made sure that he grabbed Korra's wand causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Just a precaution" he said with a hesitant laugh.

"Korra how long have you been having these visions?" Tenzin asked as he stroked his finely groomed beard, his brow furrowed in thought.

"They came and went but I was unconscious for the past few days. this was the first time I have experienced them while being awake" Korra replied dusting herself off.

"Well this is definitely something to look into. I'll reach out to Katara, maybe she'll know something about it" Tenzin replied "I will have to leave in a few hours so I'll take care of it before then. I assume Mako told you of the arrangement?"

Korra nodded as she crawled on the bed "I guess I don't have much of a choice"

"It will be an adjustment but its for the best. Toph will keep you safe." Tenzin replied placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder "I'll be back in a few weeks but please make sure to let me know if these visions continue"

Korra gave a slight shake of her head as she fiddled with the edge of the pillow case. Tenzin turned on his heel and walked through the door and out to the rest of the house leaving Bolin and Mako to attend to Korra.

"So this is who is going to be occupying my place? No making out on my bed, Bolin" Korra asked narrowing her eyes and him.

"What?" Bolin said, a bit upset that Korra would make an accusation like that "I have a girlfriend, Korra, and besides Opal isn't interested"

"That's not what Mako thinks. Also you should have seen her at dinner. She was pretty upset that you were out with the gents the other day" she said with a small grin. Bolin shrugged it off.

"I better head out too" he replied, annoyed that his love life was being meddled in. It frustrated him to no end to still have Mako trying to 'protect him' even though Bolin could take care of himself. Hell, maybe Bolin actually liked Eska despite her brash and scary tendencies.

"Remember what I said, Bolin" she reiterated, this elicited a raise of the finger as he stomped out. This left Mako and Korra in awkward silence, Korra trying to think over how to properly atone for the ass kicking she gave Mako.

"How-" "I-" the both said simultaneously which cause they to break into awkward chuckles.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as she deferred to him.

"OK, I guess. The nightmares are really unsettling but I guess that was bound to happen, right?" she asked looking up at him trying to find some sort of safe haven in his eyes. All she saw met with was that same fire that he always had, that burning passion to solve whatever problem tested him.

"You need to get back on the pitch" he replied bluntly "have Quidditch consume you. I know you, well at least I think I do, and if you dwell on things to long they have a tendency to take hold of you. Remember that absolutely moronic tiff about that note"

Unfortunately, she did and down to every last hurtful word.

"Based on that distant look I think I have my answer. I can't say that it will solve the nightmares but it will do more for you than moping around here." he said as he leaned comfortable against the door frame.

"And what if I say no?" Korra asked smugly, folding her arms. Even if he did have a point she still hated having her mind made up for her.

"You could" Mako said fidgeting with his tattered scarf "but I'm pretty good wizard so if you want to try the hard way, we can. Or I could just rat on you to Toph"

"You wouldn't" she glared

"Hey Toph!" Mako yelled causing Korra to narrow her glare. She heard the familiar stomp of the blind woman as she sauntered towards the room.

"What is it now Mako?" she barked as she came to a halt in the doorway "was what the hell happened to your door?"

"Korra doesn't want to go to practice next week. As to what happened to the door...let's just say Korra needs to blow off some steam" he replied looking at her

"Well is she is being soft then she can stay here and clean the house" she suggested, looking at Korra. Korra was still amazed that Toph could see her, or sense her, even with her sight gone.

"You gonna just stare sweety or are you gonna say something audible" Toph barked after a few seconds of silence, her eyes still affixed to where Korra was currently sitting.

"Practice it is" Korra relented. Maybe some fresh air would do her some good? Either way she was sick of talking about the subject and decided to give in. Plus with Mako being there she would be a bit more at peace knowing he would step in if things went south.

"Thank you, Toph" Mako said thankfully, a smug smile creasing his lips. Toph turned on her heel and continued to her room.

"Mako, make sure to get the door fixed. We don't want the world to see her changing" she commanded, her voice trailing off a bit as she turned the corner. Mako took out his wand and flicked it causing the door to reset on its hinges. He opened it and close it, making sure it fit squarely in the door frame.

"So it's settled then?" he asked dusting his hand of the splintered wood.

"Seems that way. If you don't mind I'd like to get some rest" she said dismissively as she got up from her spot and rushed him out of the room.

"OK. Well have a good night. If you need anything-" he started to say, protesting his abrupt exit.

"If I need anything I think I can handle it. Thanks. Now good night!" she said slamming the door in his face. She slid down the door as she rested her head on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her knees. What had she become? She had thrived on being her own individualism. Now her family and people she knew were making decisions on her behalf.

"I'm not a child!" she yelled, slamming her fist into the ground, causing the books to clatter to the floor.

"We know you're not, Korra" a voice replied from the other side of the door.

"I thought I told you to leave" she said dryly.

"No you told me you wanted to get some rest and pushed me out of the room. You never really asked me to leave. Besides I...my bag is on the dresser" he said causing her eyes to shoot up towards the dresser and the worn duffle bag that rested there. He heard her get up and stomp over to the dresser. She flung the door open, her eyes a bit ablaze with anger. She tossed the bad at him causing him to grunt as the wind escaped his lungs.

"Goodnight Mako" she said as calm as possible, watching as he got up and walked away, realizing that her eyes took a bit too long to pry themselves away from his lanky figure. Maybe this arrangement wouldn't be to bad in time.

**/~~~~~~\**

Amon slammed his fist into the ribs of his current target.

"I swear" the man gasped as he coughed up blood "we had no idea the boy would be with her or come after her"

Amon sighed as his patience began to run thin.

"Do you at least have a name of the wizard who seems to have more brains than anyone in my outfit?" Amon humored.

He didn't know if he found it comical or just plain sad that five of his best warriors had gotten outsmarted by a street punk.

"His name...was Mako" the said trying to adjust himself in his bindings.

"Mako!" Amon said with glee, walking to grab a glass of water for his prisoner "I haven't seen that snotnosed kid since I killed his parents. Now that is something we can work with"

The man had a hesitant smile as Amon approached him again handing him the glass of water. The man drank it quickly, the mixture of the cool liquid and iron taste of blood slid down his throat.

"I guess I can let you live for now" Amon said tapping the man's cheek, creating a false sense of security for the man motioning for the man's bindings to be cut.

"Thank you sir" the man replied with a sigh of relief. The guards cut the rope that wrapped his hands together, allowing him some time to rub his wrists before being shuffled away.

"Has the girl arrived?" Amon asked the remaining guard as he watched a group of Equalists training on the mats below. He had instilled a more rigorous training regime due to the recent flaws in their fighting stances.

"I don't know, sir. I believe so" the guard replied hurriedly, careful to not break his posture.

"Wouldn't it be prudent if you found out?" Amon barked, gazing over his shoulder at him.

"Right, Sir." was all the guard muttered in reply and moved quickly out of the room.

"I've surrounded myself with the most incompetent people." he mocked to himself. Noe one ever seemed to have the answers he wanted or devoted the same amount of time he did in order to make this plan be successful. Yes, he had his own ulterior motives which weren't yet known to his people, but they couldn't capture a simple teenager. At this rate the plan would never come to fruition and he would have to go into hiding.

Within moments the guard returned with the woman Amon sought. The guard threw her forward causing her to lose her balance and tumble to the ground.

"Come now. We must be more careful with our guests" Amon tisked at the guard "I'm sorry my dear. My staff runs very short when it comes to manners"

He helped her to her feet and escorted her to the mahogany conference table in the middle of the concrete room. She took her seat and Amon went back to the window to gaze back down at his subordinates.

"It has come to my attention that our little kidnapping plan hit a few snags" he said turning back and locking eyes with the woman.

"I didn't know she had people she knew in that tow. We ran every check we could" she replied pulling her eyes from his piercing gaze.

"We set this plan in motion based on the information _you_ supplied us. You failed at this mission and because of you we now have to push back our plans" Amon said as his anger started to rise.

"I know, Sir" she said softly and lowered her gaze even more.

"Don't you cower before me" he seethed slamming his fist on the table, the few glasses in the center of the table clattering and falling on the floor. "You will look at me and show no fear. Isn't that why you decided to join us? To be part of the movement, to have people respect you? Now of course we can't account for everything in a situation but we will try again. You have until the beginning of the next season to deliver Korra to me. If she gets back to the confines of Hogwarts, no amount of cowering will save you. Have I made myself clear? There is no more room for error, madam."

"I understand sir"

"You are free to go. I hope next time we meet it is under better circumstances. You will be a legend among us once we have our target." Amon said standing to escort her to the door. She bowed and once he had acknowledged her she ran out as quickly as she could.

"Put someone on her tail. We can't afford another setback. If she gets too close to the girl, take measures to make sure she doesn't survive." Amon said once she was out of ear shot.

"I'll see to it, Sir" the guard said in salute as he clicked his heels together. The guard took his leave at Amon's nod, leaving him to formulate a new plan on how to capture the young witch and make an example of her.

**/~~~~~~\**

Korra felt the sun beat down on her already exhausted body. She had taken two weeks off after her accident so it was only her fourth practice and it seemed her body hadn't fully recovered yet. She turned her broom upwards and chased after Wu.

"You're gonna have to fly better than that Wu" she yelled after him, nearing the tail of his broom. Wu dipped down as the snitch changed its course. Korra finally caught up to her sparring partner for the match. The two jostled for position with Korra finally pulling ahead. After a few more minutes of ripping through the air she finally had her hand closed around the snitch.

"What's that now? 2-0?" she quipped with a smirk as they both landed. The coach came over giving her a round of applause.

"Impressive, Kid" he said "we got our first friendly coming up in two weeks against the Krauts from Germany. They have a pretty stout team so Wu you need to step up or I'll have to start Korra"

"I'm not worried" Wu said dismissively which garnered a cocky grin from Korra.

"Great attitude Wu. It will make stealing the starter spot from you all the better." she replied cooly. She found her eyes starting to wander as they scanned the stands for the amber eyed boy who had become her escort, unfortunately they came up empty. She felt a bit of disappointment when she didn't spot him.

He had told her that he had to run a few errands but would only leave if she felt safe. Of course she would be fine, she was a brilliant witch after all and she hadn't had a night or flashback in a few days. That prompted a back hand complement from Mako that he wasn't convinced she could hold her own in a duel, which lead to one of their typical arguments. She laughed to herself at the flashback of how animated he had gotten when he combated her snide comments.

"Something funny Korra?" the coach barked pulling her away from the current day's flashback.

"No sorry, Sir" she replied clearing her throat. The coach dismissed them to go work on their formation. Korra was excited that the team would actually get to face a good team. It would help her get better and allow her to train the Gryffindor team once she got back to school.

Once practice wound down she finally saw Mako back in the stands, book in hand, his eyes darting back and forth as he focused on whatever he was was reading.

"Nerd!" she yelled playfully at him as she floated past him.

He ignored her but she knew he heard her. She made her descent to join the rest of the team.

"I'm cancelling tomorrow's practice since you all have done pretty well over the past week. We'll make it up the following day with a two-a-day but make sure to use the time to rest up. Maybe you could use this time, Wu, to find out where your game went" the coach said causing the team to let out a holler as Wu had no choice but to take the burn.

"It was just a matter of time" Korra said throwing a condescending arm over his shoulder which was shrugged off immediately. He continued on towards the locker room trying his hardest not to give in to her ribbing.

"I was just trying to extend an olive branch" she pouted but it fell on deaf ears. She heard laughter coming from the men's locker as she walked passed causing her to chuckle as she pushed open the locker room door. It was too easy to make fun of the poor boy.

**/~~~~~~\**

Mako reclined in the stands as he welcomed the cool breeze softly nip at his face. He was happy he could catch the tail end of the practice and see how far Korra's game had come. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually missed being on the pitch. He snapped his book close and ran through his errands from earlier in the day. He met with Tenzin to put the finishing touches on the school's protection team. It still bothered him that Amon would actually try to attack the school. It brought back memories of when he had heard of what Voldemort did to Hogwarts 10 years prior. The team was a small one, only Korra, Bolin, he, Jinora and Asami, much to his disagreement, but Tenzin was adamant that Asami help out. They would be working in secret and because at least three of them were in separate houses it would allow them to have a broader scope of what was going on in the houses.

The last errand left him a bit uneasy. He had met with Korra's father in secret and was given a strange proposition. Well it wasn't a proposition so much but more of a follow-up to a proposal from the night Korra had been rescu-

"Hey there" a voice said, interrupting his day dream. Korra stood in front of him, hand on hip with her other one adjusting her bag, her wet hair pulled back in a ponytail. The scent of whatever bodywash she used overtook him, causing him to almost stop breathing as he looked over her figure.

"Mako?" she asked waving a hand in fron of his face.

"You're wearing my shirt" he replied snapping out of his trance.

"Oh...I" she said looking down a the baggy shirt "if you want I can take it off"

She started to lift the shirt over her head causing her bare stomach to show. Mako felt his face get flushed as he saw a part of her he never imagined he would.

"No. Stop. It's fine" he said getting up and grabbing her arm before she revealed anything else.

"You sure?" she asked returning the shirt to its original position.

"Yeah. I looks better on you than it ever has on me" he joked. He turned suddenly and bounded down the steps towards the exit of the stadium, causing Korra to hurry after him.

"So where did you run off to today?" she asked as she took a bite out of an apple she had taken from the house.

"I had to meet up with Tenzin to finish up the plan for the school's protection team" he said as they walked side by side down the canal.

"That's good. We probably won't have to use it but it would be nice to have that added security" she said tossing the finished apple into the canal with a splash.

"I hope you're OK with Asami being part of the team"

"Meh. We've been talking recently" she said as she hopped up on the edge of the canal, steadying herself as she did so. Mako grimaced at her response as he felt his heart drop a bit.

"Really?" he asked, trying to be as uninterested as possible.

"Nothing too serious. The whole ordeal with the Equalists gave her a scare"

"It gave us all a scare" he said cutting in, except he was the one who had been there and not Asami.

"Which is what I told her" Korra said flatly noticing the hint of sharpness in his tone. He remained silent as he began to calm down figuring it was nothing to get upset over. He watched the sky turn a pink hue as the sun made it's descent into the western hills.

"You played better today" he said as they rounded the corner to the final block of their journey. This was the worst part of their walk homes for him. He had grown increasingly fond of getting to know her. He thought she was only a brash, trash talking jock but he was coming to realize she was so much more than that, so much more. She was an absolutely brilliant witch, top of her class since she had been at Hogwarts. Mako wasn't just impressed, he was in awe of her, something he hadn't planned on happening.

"Hey dreamer" Korra said nudging him once she realized he had drifted off again.

"Sorry I was thinking about my early meetings" Mako replied dismissively, feeling his face turn red as the lie took hold of him.

"Really" she asked slyly "based on that flushed face of yours I'd say its about a girl"

He ignored her as he jiggled his key in the rusting front door lock.

"Maako?" she pressed as she saw his face still beat red

Of all the times for the blasted key to get stuck now wasn't the time. He leaned heavily on the door hoping that he would be able to pry it open with his brute strength. After a few more thuds the door finally swung open but with his full weight flying forward he slowly slammed onto the entry way floor. Korra stepped over him and he saw her tuck her wand back in her bag.

"You were taking too long" she said as she rounded the corner to her room.

"Thanks for the help" he muttered as he pushed himself off the ground. He trudged up the two flights of stairs finally arriving at his thrown together room. He tossed his book onto his desk and slumped onto his bed with a sigh. He had gotten too close to telling Korra that she was the girl he had been thinking about. He knew it was wrong to start feeling this way, especially since she and Asami were on a break, he had fallen hard before and it left him in tatters. Korra had been there and witnessed it all.

" Why have you been so odd today?" a voice asked from the door.

"What's with all the questions?" he shot back as he reclined and tossed a scuffed snitch in the air catching it inches from his face.

"Isn't that what friends do? Care about what's going on with their friends. At least that's what I do" she said looking down are her feet

"I'm sorry. Things have been out of control, my control, and it's frustrating" he finally admitted as his eyes followed the golden ball as it rose and dropped through the air. Oh, and side note, he had budding feelings for the one woman he had been asked to protect.

"How about we go out tonight?" They are having a pick up game at the pitch" she suggested glancing up to see his reaction.

"Sounds fine. i'll go check with Bolin" he said swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"No I mean...just...how about just you and me?" she asked rubbing her arm a bit embarrassed that he didn't pick up on her proposal. He paused for a moment as he looked at the blank space on the floor in front of him. She shook her head in disbelief, letting out an annoyed sigh to voice her displeasure when he didn't answer.

"I...sure" he blurted out, causing her heart to beat a bit faster.

"Great...I mean cool. Don't take it too seriosuly, just a chance for us to blow off some steam" she said

"Of course" he replied, releasing his grip from the edge of his bed once he felt the pounding in his chest subside "What time did you want to leave?"

"I think Wu said 8"

"Alright. I'll meet you outside at 7:30 then" he replied with a small smile. She gave a smile and nod of agreement before she turned to leave. Once she was gone Mako fell back on his pillow replaying the conversation that had just transpired. There wasn't any chance of backing now.

* * *

**AN: **Bit long of a chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Here's the next installment. Sorry it took so long.

* * *

Evening soon fell over the small town painting a perfect time for Quidditch. Mako walked down the stairs, broom in hand, doing a mental once over to make sure that he had everything he needed with him.

"Don't you look nice!" Ikki cooed from the second floor landing as Mako walked past her. Mako did dress a bit different from most days. He wore a checkered button down instead his normal assortment of t-shirts and with it accompanied a pair of khakis.

"Thanks, Ikki" he said giving her a pat on the head with his free hand. He got to the entry way and set his broom against the lone chair that sat by it's lonesome in the room. Ikki bounded down the stairs and stood next to him watching him through the wall length mirror.

"Are you going on a date?" she asked her eyes still watching as he fixed his hair and sniffed his shirt to make sure it smelled OK.

"No, just escorting Korra somewhere" he said as he ran a hand through his hair and sighing as it didn't fall into place the way he wanted it to.

"You don't normally dress like this" she continued pointing a figure at him.

"Gee, thanks" he replied sarcastically "didn't know you paid that much attention to what I wear"

Korra appeared behind him but didn't say anything as he watched the two bicker back and forth, a smile gracing her lips as she did so.

"I happen to dress nicely all the time" he continued

"If you say so. I've lived with you for years, Mako, you've never looked this nice so it must be a date"

"You know what? I'm just going to take the compliment" he said with a annoyed sigh "Thanks, Ikki"

"You ready?" Korra finally said breaking up the quarrel. Both of them spun around and saw Korra with an amused smile on her face.

"You were enjoying that weren't you" Mako said flatly realizing that Korra might have been standing there for a few minutes.

"It was cute to see you two go back and forth"

"Wow! Korra you look so pretty" Ikki said in awe "Mako...this is definitely a date"

"Not this time. We're just going to play some quidditch" Korra said seeing that Mako had brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose when Ikki kept pressing. Korra had to admit that Mako did look pretty handsome which was a change from his normal, plain physique. If she was honest with herself, knowing that he had dressed up for the evening made her heart skip a beat. Maybe he did think this was a date. She had dressed up too hoping that she could make an impression on him.

"Whatever you guys. Have fun on your non-date date" Ikki said finally and turned to go about her business.

"We better hurry if we want to be there for when they pick teams" Korra said turning to him and taking a more serious tone. She glanced at the age-worn clock and realized that they were already running late. He followed after her as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along. They ran through the cobblestone streets of the small town laughing as they did so. Soon they came to the small quidditch field, the echo of cheering flowing out of the small entrance of the pitch.

"Looks like we're late anyway" Mako said.

They joined threw their belongings on the sideline and joined the players on the field. Korra looked around at the crowd and saw that a decent amount of the town had turned out to watch the play.

"I thought this was just going to be a pick up game. I wasn't expecting the whole town to be here" she said in wonderment as her eyes came back to Mako.

"It's a big thing on the weekend. The whole town comes out to watch these games since we don't have a professional team. So when you asked me to play I knew that Wu hadn't told you how these things work. I figured you'd like the surprise" Mako said with a content smile.

"Well look who it is! Mako decided to put down the textbooks and give us a show. Have you seen this kid play?" Wu asked Korra.

"I've had the please of wiping the floor with him the past couple years" Korra said with a big grin, giving Mako a bump with her shoulder.

"Oh really? Growing up, Mako was king of the this town when it came to this sport" he said grabbing Mako around the shoulder

"That was ages ago" Mako said shrugging off gregarious friend "We gonna get this started or what?"

They split up as Korra and Wu were named captains and started to pick teams. Mako walked over when Korra called his name to join her team.

"Well this is a first. Where do you want me cap?" he said leaning on his broom. He couldn't help soak in the way she looked tonight. She had her hair down for once and was wearing a light blue crop top that showed a small part of her stomach with a white cardigan and a pair of tan shorts late went mid thigh.

"I don't want to seek for once so I figured you and eye could be chasers" she suggested watching his eyes as they didn't move from hers.

"Alright just make sure you can keep up" he said tossing the qauffle to her.

"I wouldn't be to worried about that, city boy" she said giving the ball a hard shove into his gut as she walked past him.

"You two gonna continue your lovers quarrel or are we gonna play?" Wu quipped above them as he floated by.

Mako picked his broom, which had dropped when Korra had almost knocked the wind out of him, from the ground and flew up into the night sky.

"No face shots, Wu" Mako yelled back

The ref blew her whistle, causing the crowd to roar into a cheer as Mako took off towards the opposite end of the pitch. He tossed the quaffle to Korra as she sped down the left side of the pitch. She caught it over her head and spun to her right dodging an oncoming bludger. She picked up speed, racing towards the goal and saw Mako cutting across the pitch. She gave the quaffle a heave throwing the ball towards Mako and he caught up to it catching it low with a foot and rocketing it at an open goal. The crowd cheered as the ball sailed through giving their team 10 points.

"Great toss" he said breathing heavily as he joined her

"Great shot" she replied as her eyes watched the opposing speed towards the.

She flew forward intercepting a poor thrown pass and raced towards the goal. She tossed it up to herself and spun her broom around launching the ball through the hoop. The crowd cheered as her name was announced through the loud speakers.

"You always have to do me one better don't you?" Mako asked with a shake of his head.

"What? You expected anything less? I can't have you making me look bad, especially in front of my fans."

"Well pull your head out of the clouds, we still have a match to win" he replied as he turned on a dime trying to chase down the chaser who had flown past them.

Mako speed after him, weaving through the players trying to keep his balance as the bludgers flew towards him. Mako enjoyed playing in these games but many times people would leave on stretchers. He caught up to his target, picking his pocket, and flew the opposite way after he recovered the leather ball. He heaved the ball to a streaking Korra but lead her too far causing her to crash into a defender as an opposing chaser picked up the loose ball.

"Sorry for the bad pass" he said flying over to check on her. He heard from the roar of the crowd that the other team had scored but at this moment Korra was hurt and that was all he cared about. He saw her swollen cheek and felt even worse. He brought his hand up to rub it gently. "I'll get you some ice"

He started his decent but Korra grabbed him by the broom not allowing him to go any further.

"Stop worrying" she said, blushing a bit when his worried eyes met hers "Nothing a bit of magic won't fix. Now focus up. We're still winning"

She flew past Mako as their team brought the quaffle up. Mako watched her fly away, his eyes glued to her form. He shook his head snapping him out of his brief moment and took off towards Korra to give her an outlet.

She saw him out of the corner of her and she immediately threw a perfect pass allowing him to easily throw it past the keeper. Mako shot her a small wink and smile which for some reason reason caused her heart to flutter a bit.

"Focus, Korra" she muttered to herself as she circled around to brace herself for the oncoming offensive push. More recently she had been thinking of Mako and not in the sense of why he had been late three days ago to pick her up from practice but more along the lines of wanting to know what he was thinking. As much as she enjoyed his company and him in general he was still hiding something from her. It was easy for her to trust him with her life because he had actually saved her without a second thought. While that was admirable it still didn't mean he could go unquestioned. If she was honest with herself, it made her worry. Despite the fact that he was always punctual, it still caused her to worry when he arrived late. She would hear him get up in the middle of the night and leave the house or talk to Toph in hushed tones.

"You gonna play or not?" he barked as he flew past her with the quaffle. She hadn't even realized that she had stopped dead in her tracks as she had a brief flashback of previous events.

"Sorry. Something was just bothering me" she admitted as she flew after him

"Well worry about it later. Now's not the time to be dwelling on that stuff. It's the time to let loose" he said and chucked the ball towards a teammate who one timed it into the goal.

Mako was right. No amount of worrying would solve the issue. She should just confront him about it. They were both close enough to have an honest conversation about what was bothering them. The game started to fall into a back and forth pace with Wu capturing the snitch, ending the game. The teams did a friendly handshake and gave a thankful wave to the crowd that had turned out in droves to watch the festivities.

"You two make a hell of a team even is she it too good looking for you" Wu joked as he slapped Mako on the back, joining them on the ground.

"Whatever you say, Wu" Mako shot back giving his friend a bit of a glare.

"I'm sure Mako's used to it by now" Korra replied, joining in on the fun.

"Hey if you guys aren't busy we are headed to the pub. You want to join us?" Wu asked eyeing the pair.

"Sure! I haven't been out in ages. Does that fit in the itinerary, Mr. Mako?" she said mimicking Mako's pout.

"I'm down. Let me just grab our stuff." he said turning to leave them to chat "Oh by the way your lower lip is jutted out too far. The Mako pout isn't that strong."

She laughed at his correction and just dropped the ribbing.

"What's going on between you two?" Wu questioned as he narrowed his eyes at Korra. He had been watching Korra and Mako interact throughout the match and this only raised his suspicions more.

"Nothing?" she asked not really seeing what Wu was hinting at. Of course she had grown used to being around Mako, hell she spent most of her time with him so it was only natural. Did her heart skip a beat every once and a while? Sure, but she attributed that to their budding friendship that had grown over the summer.

"Well fair warning, he isn't easy to deal with" Wu said as he watching Mako walking back towards them.

"Believe me, I know first hand" she replied thinking back to her earlier conflict she had been wrestling with. She also thought back to all their arguments and how hardheaded they could be together.

"Ready?" Mako asked as he handed Korra her bag. He noticed that the air grew a bit tight when he returned

"Sure" she said as the three turned to walk towards the town pub. Mako noticed that she didn't seem as cheerful as before. What had Wu said to make her appearance change?

"You OK?" he asked softly once Wu walked ahead a bit.

"Of course! I'm out on the town with Mako. " she replied with a smile trying to mask her budding worry that had come over her.

"OK. Well you know you can always talk when something is bothering you" Mako replied. Of course she there was one thing she enjoyed about Mako was that he would listen to her. He had spent many nights with her as she wrestled with the break with Asami. It was those moments that he stopped being Mako and let her talk. He didn't try to control the situation or make her feel better. He just looked at her with his soft but piercing stare as tears would roll down her face. That was why she couldn't handle the air between them recently and she needed to address it or it would keep eating at her.

"I know" was all she said in reply and ran to catch up to Wu. Mako still knew that something was bothering Korra. Was it something Wu had said?

**/~~~~~~\**

They finally made it to the Fire Ferret Pub that was nestled in the middle of the town. As soon as the doors opened, cheers erupted from the packed watering hole.

"Is it like this after every game?" Korra asked with a smile as she waved and high-fived everyone in sight.

"Pretty much. Quidditch players are like royalty in these small towns. Mako here, was supposed to bring fame to this one, but he has other plans I guess" Wu said motioning toward him as they finally found a table in the quieter part of the pub. Korra allowed her eyes to wander around the establishment that seemed like it had been their since the early times. There were nestled tables that lined the outer walls and then near the center were higher tables that allowed the patrons to stand or sit if needed. The most beautiful part was the carved pillars that divided the outer tables. They encompassed each table providing a cozy aesthetic along with the dimmed candles that were floating above them.

"Nice place. I've been past here so many times and never once thought it was this beautiful" Korra said as she ran a hand down the side of the pillar next to her as Wu slid in next to her with Mako taking a seat across from her. She noticed that he had changed his look to that of the stare that was trying to figure out what was bothering her.

"How about some drinks!?" Wu said clapping and rubbing his hands together, ready to get the night officially started. He flagged down a bartender that was in the area of the tables. She scurried over eager to help the newly paying clients.

"What'll it be, love?" she asked popping her gum.

"Three pints sound good?" he asked which was meant by a nod from Korra and no response from Mako.

"Coming right up. Great match by the way today" she said once she had made a mental note of the order and left to fetch the brews.

After a few minutes she reappeared with three glasses filled to the brim with the dark drink and planted a kiss on Wu's cheek before she left.

"Someone's smooth with the ladies" Korra said with a smirk as she took a sip. Whatever beer they served at the Fire Ferret was amazing. It had the right amount of bite to it but was still sweat to the palate.

"You're to kind, Korra" Wu said waving her off.

"What's Hogwarts like? Is it as awesome as they say? I always ask Mako but he just shrugs his shoulders"

"You mean this shoulder shrug?" she asked turning her face into Mako's patented scowl and attempted to nonchalantly shrug her shoulders. Wu burst into laughter at her act but Mako grumbled to himself, looking away dismissively.

"Come on, Mako. You have to admit that she has that down pat" Wu replied drying his tears and taking another swig of his pint, finishing it off. Mako still looked around the room pretending to ignore the two who seemed to enjoy making fun of him.

"I guess it was alright" he muttered as he brought his gaze back to them.

"There you go, Mako! You got to relax a bit or else you'll never enjoy life." Wu said slapping him on his back causing Mako to let out a grunt since he couldn't prepare himself the hard smack "Shall we order another?"

"Pace yourself, Wu. Last time I saw you drunk, Kor-" Mako started to say but then locked eyes with Korra once he realized that he was going to bring that horrid night back up again. Korra had already figured out what he was alluding to and the look on her face had changed immediately from what he could tell. "I mean...it wasn't a good night"

"Tomorrow is a new day, Mako. You aren't getting any younger and neither am I so I take these nights as they come" Wu replied and subsequently flagged down the same bartender.

"You OK?" Mako asked when he saw that Wu's attention had finally been diverted allowing him a small window to check on Korra.

"Yeah. It just sucks that when you think back to that night the only thing you remember is that event" she said as she started to pick at the edge of the worn table. She still couldn't thank him enough for the danger he had put himself into and how their relationship had changed since that day. Yes, things had calm down but Mako was always on guard whenever she was around. Who knows how much she had changed his summer plans because his main focus had been her.

"I'm gonna be honest, it's hard to. But that wasn't the only thing I remember. I remember how you kept stealing food, threatening that giant appetite of yours, or Toph yelling at you because you were too hard headed to listen to me" he replied with a reassuring smile. "I know it's changed stuff between us for the time being but it won't always be like this. Once we get back to school things will go back to normal. You'll go back to being big student on campus and I'll be focused on my studies. I wouldn't want to forget anything that happens this summer, especially when it comes to you"

She felt her cheeks go warm at his admission. He really did remember everything. Spirit's know what he remembered from their earlier years. It was dishearting to think that things would go back to 'normal' once school started again. She had grown so used to him being around it would be hard to imagine him not once they went to their separate houses and friends.

"Break it up you two" Wu said as he plopped down in between. Much to Korra and Mako's suprise, they hadn't realized how close they had moved nor that Wu had even left the table.

"When did you leave the table?" Korra asked a bit befuddled.

"Seriously? I told you I was going to the bathroom. You even nodded in response" Wu said a bit taken aback that he had been forgotten "Last time I ever buy you guys drinks"

"Sorry, Wu" Korra said apologetically.

No sooner had she said this than Wu was on to the next thing. The night continued to roll on with various people visiting the table, wanting autographs or Qudditch tips. When the visitors slowed, Wu decided to tell regaling stories of he and Mako's childhood. Korra listened, eyes wide, smile plastered on her face, to Wu's tall tales of gang activity and shenanigans that the boys had participated in. Growing up, Korra had a secluded lifestyle due to her father being the Minister of Magic and her early magical studies. From a young age she had shown great magical prowess which caused many to want her to be groomed in order to take over the Ministry of Magic. So hearing the stories of the adventures they had gone on made her wish she had more of a childhood to experience the same things.

Korra glance at Mako occasionally, noticing that whenever she did they locked eyes for a moment causing him to look away immediately and his ears to turn a bit red.

"So you mean to tell me that Mako, this Mako, stole a shipment of cigs and then resold them to the same gang?" she asked cutting into his story, laughing a bit in disbelief.

"I swear by all that I hold dear" Wu replied, a bit buzzed from his drink, crossing his heart but on the opposite side of his chest.

"I'm a changed person and I had to do what I could so that Bolin could survive" Mako said immediately sucking the fun out of the story causing both Korra and Wu to roll their eyes.

"Spirits Mako lighten up. We're out on the town, you're with an absolutely stunning girl. What else do you want? Just enjoy this. I won't ask again" Wu said flatly, throwing him a glare. Mako swallowed hard when what Wu said about Korra finally set in. He looked over at Korra to see if she had heard what Wu had said but it seemed she had already started chatting with the woman sitting next to she and Wu. Wu slid over to make their conversation more private once he realized that he had said a bit too much.

"Yeah, you're right. I know she is beautiful but it isn't that easy. My job isn't that easy. I can't fall for her when my main goal is to ensure her safety till Amon is dealt with" Mako said in a hushed tone not taking an eye off Korra. He had thought about her so often in the recent weeks since the accident. He longed to see her ocean blue eyes every morning when she came down to the kitchen or when he bid her good night in the evening, He loved watching her fly through the air on her broom and how a stray hair always hung down when she had her hair pulled back. He got weak whenever he saw her thousand watt smile. But that's why it hurt him to see Korra broken down like she had been, battered and bruised. He saw Korra look in his direction again and offered a small smile before she turned her attention back to her newly acquainted friend.

"I just can't let her get hurt again. Even if she doesn't feel the same way that I do she is still worth everything" Mako said after he collected his thoughts

"I know, Mako. You have that damn protective instinct that drove Bolin crazy. You mean something to her, man. She might not show it but there is something there. You should see her during practice. I can't count the number of times she looks your way. All I can say is don't do anything stupid for both of your sakes." Wu replied clasping his friend on the shoulder, and slid back next to Korra and his friend.

Mako sat in silence as he swirled the remnants of his whiskey around the bottom of his glass. What if doing something stupid was the only option? He quietly got up from the table and walked out to the cool night air. He took in a few deep breaths, allowing the smell of the town to calm his state. He fumbled in his pocket for his phone and once he had a grasp on it, made his call. After a few rings he felt himself get a bit nervous and hoped that the person on the other end wouldn't pick up.

"Hello?" Tenzin answered, causing a knot to form in his stomach. He was about to do something incredibly stupid.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was going to make it a bit longer but I think with the this is now it will work better for next Chapter.

As always read and review


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Here is the next installment. Things should be picking up here soon. It seems that Amon has gone silent in our story. That can't be good...

* * *

Mako took one last drag from his cig which he had bummed from a patron standing outside of the bar. He didn't smoke very often and he hated himself each time he did but he was stressed and didn't want Korra to keep pestering him about it. He tossed the butt into a nearby puddle and made his way out of the alley.

"Hey stranger" Korra said with a smile, as she turned to see him walking towards the group of people she had been mingling with for the past few minutes. She hadn't realized that he had left when he had so she immediately came looking for him. Usually when he disappeared something was bothering him. As he came closer she quickly noticed that his face looked a bit paler than normal and she also detected a hint of cigarette smoke which was foreign to his normal warm scent.

"Sorry if I was keeping you" Mako replied.

"You smoke?" she asked cocking an eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip showing her disapproval. This was one secret she had wished Mako had kept to himself.

"It's something I do when I need to clear my head and usually only happens when I drink" Mako said dismissively as they made their way back into the pub.

"Well I don't want to catch you 'lighting up' around me. It's a pretty disgusting habit." she said flatly as she slid into one side of the booth they had previously vacated.

"Yes, your Highness" he said curtly, saluting her with two fingers. Just as they got comfortable Bolin and Opal soon made their way over to them.

"Well if it isn't the two love birds!" Wu said loudly, not caring that he made a fool of himself as he gave Opal and Bolin a hug.

"Easy Wu. Bolin doesn't like his love life to be meddled with" Korra mocked as she shot Bolin a glance.

"You're damn right I don't" Bolin replied matter of factly as he slumped down next to Mako causing him to squeeze in close to Korra. Mako muttered an apology of sort to Korra for bumping her, his eyes finally met hers, something that he avoided doing when she went looking for him outside. The normal spark in his eyes was missing and replaced with something of an uneasiness. She tried to study him a bit longer but he immediately averted his gaze back to the newcomers as they made idle chitchat. After a few minutes of listening she noticed that Mako moved a bit closer to her so she decided to get to the bottom of whatever was causing their 'date' to go sour.

She hesitantly placed her right hand over his causing him to jump a bit.

"I know something is bothering you" she said in a hushed tone into his ear, causing them to prick as the softness of her breath hit them. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze trying to calm him a bit more. Mako tried to make sense of what she was doing but he was coming up empty. Why was she getting so close to him, a bit too close at that?

"It's nothing. School is always on my mind and everything Bo and you...I just needed some air is all. Just trying to enjoy the evening" he replied sharply, quickly drawing his hand out of hers and folded his arms signaling that he was beginning to close himself off to her.

"Mako" Korra pressed, wanting a bit more than that. She knew how he could get but she couldn't stand not being able to help. It was silly that he didn't trust her enough to be able to just open up to her. She had earned that much over the summer from him. Mako started to fell himself getting annoyed with this.

"I already told you...it's nothing. Can we please drop it?" he said through gritted teeth "Can't we just enjoy the evening?"

"I was but now you made it all about you with your one man sulking party" she spat back, fed up with his antics. She got up from her seat, grabbed her things, and stormed off to the exit leaving a few disgruntled patrons in her wake. Mako let her leave without so much as flinching. He knew she needed a minute to cool off before he went after her to try to settle her down.

After a few minutes he felt his knee start to bounce in aggravation as he played the argument over again in his head. Why did she care so much? Mako could handle thing himself, he always had. Just because she had spent time with him over the summer didn't mean he would lump his problems on her. Growing up, Bolin never questioned Mako he just trusted him. Bolin had seen Mako at his wits end but never pressed for information. He continued to sip his drink and allow the slight buzz to take his thoughts.

Soon, Mako gave a nod as if to say a silent 'Thank you' to Wu and weaved through the now crowded bar towards the exit.

**/~~~~~~\**

Korra walked briskly through the humid evening not quite sure if she was headed toward the orphanage or the edge of town.

"Stubborn boy!" she yelled, startling passersby. All she wanted to do was help him. This whole summer he had taken on the burden of protecting her, the orphanage, all the while meeting with Tenzin and Bei Fong. Maybe he was beyond help at this point but she couldn't stop the small ache in her heart whenever she saw him stressed. It was a new feeling that she played off as guilt but what was she guilty of? It wasn't her fault that he jumped to the task of being her makeshift bodyguard, he loved being the 'go-to' for every project imaginable. As much as she hated when he got like this and how she often times wanted to be done with him she couldn't fight the feeling of breathlessness whenever he smiled at her. How she looked forward to their walks home from the pitch after a long day. She let out a laugh of disbelief and shook her head.

"Maybe I had too much to drink tonight" she muttered to herself, partly blaming the cause of her wondering thoughts on the elixirs. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she tried to calm her slightly spinning head. Once she felt herself calm a bit, she opened her eyes and stared up at the night sky and watched as the moon began to hide behind oncoming clouds. She took in another breath and noticed that there was a hint of rain in the air.

"Perfect ending to a shitty evening" she grumbled with a scowl, pulling her sweater tighter around her body and placed the hood over her head. She walked a few more feet as she stared at the ground more upset then she was prior due to the change in weather. Once she stopped she realized where her feet had carried her. She looked up at the hulking stadium that held the quidditch pitch that they had been playing on a few hours ago.

"I figured you'd come back here" a warm voice behind her said through the patter of the oncoming rain. She balled her fists, angry that he had followed her but relieved at the same time.

"You think you know me?" she scoffed in reply as she turned to face him, making sure to take up as much of the doorway as she could. She glared at him as he tried to come out of the rain and he soon realized that he was safer where he stood at this point.

"I'd like to think I do" he said with a shrug that was meant more coming to grips with his current predicament then it was about her.

"And yet here I am trying to know more about you but instead I'm hitting the impenetrable stone wall that is your emotions" she replied sharply "why can't you just let me in, Mako?"

"It's not that simple, Korra. I've been open with you to a point but this" Mako said trailing off a bit "you just have to trust me"

When he said those last few words he saw Korra's jawline clench and her eyes narrow. He knew this wouldn't end well, at all. If he budged anymore he would say something he'd regret.

"Don't you dare say that to me. This isn't a one way friendship, Mako. You have to be able to confide in me" she said, walking out into the rain. She was going on adrenaline now. He took a step back, recoiling almost, worried about her temper.

"I do confide in yo-"

"Well then obviously it's you who isn't trusting" she said getting closer to him, the anger in her voice becoming fiercer "this is a two way street, I'm not Bolin"

"Clearly" he said with a snort which caused her face to immediately turn into a snarl.

"How can you be such a jerk, Mako?" she asked almost, rhetorically "Your head is so wrapped up in your own ego that you can't be helped. You're still the same person who couldn't let his brother out of his own shadow. When will you learn that you can't control everything and that's why you need your friends to help you?"

She felt her chest rise and fall as she finally unloaded everything she had pent up over the summer.

"Korra" he said calmly, annoyed with the situation and figured this didn't need drive more of a wedge between them "I'm leaving"

"Fine!" she snapped.

He shook his head, if she wasn't upset now she soon would be.

"I'm actually leaving. I won't be going back to school and I won't be following you around anymore" he said, standing his ground, but was a bit hesitant.

"Good" she said flatly. Mako's face stiffened as the words continued to roll off her tongue " I can take care of myself. Good luck with whatever you're doing"

He didn't move an inch as Korra glared back at him. He could see the tears at the corner of her eyes as he heard her breathing quicken. He hastily reached to put a hand on her shoulder in order to help her calm down.

"Don't" she started to say, her voice cracking a bit as she moved out of his reach "touch me"

"Korra" Mako pleaded, relieved that the rain had started to let up a bit

Korra didn't answer and just continued to stare at him. Her one constant over these past months had been Mako, her protector of sorts. Now he was leaving, not just for a few week but, now, what seemed like forever. She cursed herself, realizing that part of the emotion tied to all this happened because she may be falling for him. Neither of them had moved for what felt like ages. Mako wasn't going to leave Korra, not this way at least. Korra didn't move because she was afraid of how her body would react. She had kept it together this far and she'd be damned if she'd break down in front of him.

"How about we head home?" he asked softly, afraid to upset her even more.

"Fine" she muttered and started off to the orphanage. Mako followed a few yards behind her and she already began to feel a change between them

**/~~~~~~\**

The next few weeks were even worse. Neither Mako nor Korra uttered a word to the other, really only when they were forced into an awkward situation. Korra began to notice Mako was coming back later in the day and gone before she was up for practice. She also noticed a change in him. He snapped a lot at the kids in the orphanage and also at Bolin, which was rare. One day, Korra had decided to put aside whatever was going on between she and Mako but was meet with a door slamming in face.

"Why won't you just talk to me" she whispered at the aged door, placing her forehead on it and running her fingers down the worn wood. She heard him muttering to himself and throwing things around his room. She jumped away from the door when a glass slammed into it, maybe he was going crazy or he had actually snapped.

It wasn't just Korra who had noticed that Mako had become a ghost, everyone did. Wu started to chide Korra about it but after getting one of her icy glares he knew that she was taking it harder than any one. Her play changed too. She stopped showing off and instead worked on cleaning up her game. Coach called it a 'Big Step' but to Korra, she just wasn't into the sport as much anymore. Maybe because the rivalry at school was now over.

"So did he tell you what he's been up to?" Wu asked as he glided next to Korra. She shrugged and continued to scan the sky for the snitch. She didn't want to take the bait.

"Come on, Korra" Wu pressed

"I just know whatever he's been doing has turned him into someone I don't even know anymore. He loses it every time someone crosses him, he even flipped on Bolin. All I know is that I hope that all this is worth it." Korra replied, sick of the fact that every memory of him recently made her so angry. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it's fingers gripping her collarbone.

"I can guarantee you, Korra, that whatever he is doing is more than you and I can try to stomach" Wu said re-reassuringly, his usual joking tone gone from his voice "just think of how much the orphanage and Bolin mean to him. It must be tearing him up inside to see himself doing this and not being able to stop it"

Korra knew Wu was right, as hard as it was not to blame Mako for all of this. She also had done some digging to support Wu's words. It seemed that Mako's changed coupled with the aftereffects of consuming a high dosage of polyjuice potion. She had done some research in a few of her school books about how a person mental state could change so quickly. She stumbled upon a few case studies in which researchers were trying to test the limits of how long a polyjuice potion could last in high doses. It was a good bit of information and pointed her in the right direction especially since a few of the articles noted that immediate change was seen in test subjects. She tried to poke around in his room a bit to try to find the potion he had been consuming but the room was mostly empty and whatever had been left in the room was locked away.

"Hell Korra" Wu continued pulling Korra's sleuthing thoughts back to practice "you mean the world to him"

Korra immediately snapped her neck to look at him, her eyes widening.

"What did you say?" she asked breathing a bit more deeply as her heart quickened.

"You're everything to him, Korra" Wu replied, realizing that he may have said too much but it wasn't that hard to see the signs "Do you honestly think that any one would put their life on the line for someone they barely know? Look at all that he needs to come back to, who he has to come back to. I don't agree with whatever he's doing but now looking back on it, it probably has something to do with you"

Korra tried to find the words to answer Wu but couldn't find them. To be honest she didn't know to say about any of this. Maybe Mako was a fool.

"You two girls done chatting? We still have a match before the season is over. " their coach barked from below them, starling the both of them.

"Sorry, Coach" Korra yelled back and took off away from Wu, cursing herself that she allowed him to distract her from practice. She still was a bit hesitant to believe everything Wu had just told her. She didn't want to believe that Mako was putting himself in some sort of harms way because of her. Still, the side of her that had grown attached to him found solace in the fact that maybe her feeling weren't one sided in all this.

**/~~~~~~\**

Mako finally began to feel the aftereffects of the potion wear off. He let out a loud grunt as his fingers turned from their current fat, sausage shape into the slender ones that he recognized. He jotted down a few notes into the pages of a worn journal and snapped it shut once he was done. Tenzin wanted to up the dosage so that Mako wouldn't have to worry about it wearing off while he was in the field. The only issues that he had found was that the mental and emotional effects were wearing off slower and slower. When snapped at Jinora, that was the last straw. Every time he returned home he had made sure he was back to his normal self. He took a few more deep breathes and did a once over in the mirror as a double check.

"Looking good ole boy" he said into the mirror mimicking his alter ego's accent. He threw on a new shirt he had brought with him from the wash, tossing the tattered remains from the one he had worn earlier in the trash. During the transformation he tended to outgrow his shirts. As he pulled the shirt over his head his eyes grew wide as the smell that was hidden in the fibers of it filled his senses. It was Korra's. He took a moment to take in the smell as he thought back to the last night he had talked to her. Since then, he only had small glances when the two crossed paths in the house. He pulled his thoughts back as he splashed water on his face. As he dried his face with the towel he looked down at the boot that was his ticket home. He hated this part. He threw everything into his knapsack and held his breathe as he latched on and felt his body get sucked forward.

His body came to a screeching halt as he came out near the edge of town. He immediately dropped his things, ran over to the nearby bushes, and threw up. Oh how he hated that part. Mako wiped his mouth, collected his things and began the journey home.

As he walked home, he welcomed the cool night air as it helped settle his now upset stomach. He had hoped that no one was awake when he got home. Mako could handle the normal tongue lashing from Toph but he didn't need the questions from everyone, especially Korra. Once he rounded the corner and saw that all the lights in the old house were out which was a good sign.

He crept through the back door, closing it quietly. He made his way through the dark and finally up to his room despite stepping on various toys and stifling the pained yells. What he found was a slumped Korra, who had placed herself right in the middle of the door, sound asleep in what appeared to be another one of his stolen t-shirts. She had to stop stealing his clothes or else he'd have nothing left to wear. Mako slumped down across from Korra, resting his back against the banister that lined the opposite side of the landing and watched as she slept. He hadn't been able to really get a good look at her since they both had been avoiding each other. He noticed that hair had grown a bit longer and that her face looked older. He missed her, more than he thought he would. Even though she was down the hall from him they seemed like they were worlds apart at this point. He let out a long sigh, she and Bolin would be heading back to school by week's end but without him. There would be no more classes or long hours pouring over potions books in the library, no more quidditch. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, after all these years of wanting to get out of school here he sat missing it more than ever.

"Didn't think you'd be this sentimental" he muttered to himself. He looked back at Korra as he heard her stir and thought it'd be best if he got her to a more comfortable sleeping arrangement. He stoop up and made sure the letter he needed to leave was in his back pocket. He bent down and scooped up the slumbering girl and slowly took her back to her room.

Mako saw that the door was ajar so he gave it a nudge and was met with a disheveled room which was textbook Korra. Clothes were scattered on the floor and her quidditch broom leaned lazily against the headboard. He laid her down on the least cluttered part of her bed and gently brought a blanket up to her shoulders. He turned to look at the room, fighting every instinct he had to clean up behind her. He saw his old 68' Quidditch National Team sweater hanging on the end bed post and decided he could at least fold it. He took the folded sweater and laid it on the bed side table and took the letter out of his back pocket, fidgeting with the edges a bit as he contemplated if this was the best way to do this. This letter would tell her 'Goodbye'. He couldn't do it face to face and expect himself not to break down. He had written it over and over to make sure he didn't sound too desperate along with making sure he didn't make any promises he couldn't keep. He owed her this much at least, he owed her the truth of how he felt about her. He slowly let the note slip out of his finger and fall softly onto the folded garment. He cut off the small lamp that took up the rest of the table and headed to the door.

"Goodbye, Korra" Mako said softly as he closed the door and rested a hand on the knob for a bit longer. He didn't know when he wou-

"You're up late" a voice barked from behind him, startling the living daylights out of him.

"Christ, Toph" he said trying to catch his breathe

"In there for one last cuddle?" she quipped as she followed behind him.

"You know better than I do that I never get attached to people" he replied as he started unpacking his current bag and started putting clothes in another.

"Well, I thought we had a winner this time" her worn voice said "I at least thought she'd knock some send into you and keep you from going on this trip"

"No one, not eve the silver tongued Toph Beifong could talk me out of this one" Mako said with a laugh as he finished zipping up his last bag and did once last glance around his room to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He met Toph in the doorway and flicked off the light as they proceeded into the hallway.

"So you're going to be escorting the Minister of Magic to Parliament, eh?"

"That's the plan. Should be pretty easy but Tenzin wanted extra security due to Amon's recent movements" he said tightening the straps on his knapsack.

"It seems like they're here" Toph said as they walked into the kitchen. Mako looked out the small window above the sink and saw a few wizards congregating in the backyard. He took once last look at his old friend, tempted to give her a hug or a handshake.

"Keep any eye on the kids and go easy on Bolin, OK?" Mako asked as he put a hand on her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm not making any promises with those little rugrats. I'm sure Opal will keep Bolin in line for now" she grumbled as she folded her arms, content with the contact that he was displaying.

"Thanks for everything, Toph. I'll see you soon" Mako said as he walked to the backdoor, which garnered a simple nod from her. He unlatched the lock and walked out to join Tenzin and Lin Beifong. Together they place their hands on the worn boot and disappeared from sight

* * *

**AN:** I know I haven't given much Makorra in the story but I wanted to add a bit in there for us. I'm already working on the next chapter. Have a great and remember, folks, make sure to review your authors!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **So where were we? Oh yes. Mako and Korra had nasty...breakupish thing and now he's gone. Typical Mako. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hopefully things get better before they get worse. Am I right?

* * *

Korra stood on Platform 9 ¾ as she, Bolin, and Asami waited patiently for the steaming locomotive to arrive. She looked at the empty spot next to the furthermost pillar where ever year, since she could remember, Mako would wait with Bolin for the train. She found it odd when she was younger but realized that Mako was fond of privacy so he took every chance he could to stay away from the crowd of students, including her.

"Korra...Korra are you even listening to me?" Bolin asked nudging her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, Bo. I got lost in my train of thought. What's up?" she replied pulling her gaze back to her green eyed friend.

"I was saying that you should go easy on everyone this year. You have so much more experience it just won't be fair...almost illegal" he replied.

"Maybe you should try harder" she suggested with a cocky smirk. It was true, Korra had gotten a lot better as the summer went on but that should be no excuse for her to let off the gas once she got back to school. She had taught Bolin a bit of what she picked up from the juniors team but she couldn't give away all her secrets.

"Bolin, I'm sure Korra has something in mind when it comes to the Wizard Cup." Asami said with a soft smile when she noticed that Bolin began to pout. "Right, Korra?"

Korra shrugged her off and left to go talk to a few students, who had flagged her down. Bolin saw a dejected look on Asami's face as he watched her eyes travel with Korra.

"She'll come around sooner or later"' Bolin said putting a reassuring hand on Asami's shoulder, as he walked past her to join a group from Slytherin. Bolin knew that Korra was still upset with the way the summer ended. The junior team failed to qualify despite her hardest efforts and the sudden disappearance of Mako was the worst part of it all.

Sure, it hit Bolin hard but once Mako had explained to him that he was going to be part of a new streamline Auror class Bolin couldn't help but be proud of him. Bolin wasn't sure Korra got the same explanation or one at all since the two had their last blow up. Bolin tried to get information from Mako and Opal tried to do the same with Korra but neither of the two opened up to them. As the loud whistle of the arriving train signaled its arrival, reality started to set in, and for the first time in Bolin's life he'd be boarding that train without his big brother.

**/~~~~~~\**

Mako came to attention as he waited by the sleek black car for the Minister of Magic to appear. He and a small group of Aurors accompanied Minister Tonraq to Parliament for what they hoped to be a groundbreaking meeting between the two sides. The meeting had been in the works for months but each side kept nitpicking over concessions. Amon and the Prime Minister wanted a representative in the Ministry and to revise the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Tonraq wasn't keen on either ideas. The Statute protected the wizarding world from witch hunts and what guarantee did the Ministry have that the witches and wizards would still be protected? But as more and more attacks happened Tonraq couldn't help but cave to the demands. He was afraid that one spark would ignite a war between the two sides, one which would cause unneeded bloodshed.

"Minister" Mako said, bowing as Tonraq approached him.

"There is no need for formalities, my boy!" he said with a laugh and clapped Mako on the shoulder, causing him to wince in pain. It became clear who Korra had gotten her strength from.

"Understood, sir" Mako replied once he had gotten feeling back in his shoulder.

"Anything I should keep an eye out for?" Tonraq asked as he looked towards the steps and the mass of angry protesters that lined the walkway ahead of him.

"We've done over a dozen perimeter sweeps and followed up on tips we received as well" Mako assured him as they began to walk side by side towards the entrance. The crowd got louder as they hurled insults at the group. Soon one daring individual hopped the metal fence and ran towards the Minister. Mako stepped in front of him, blocking the attacker and sending him flying into the metal fence that lined the walkway with a crash.

"Remember Mako, we are trying to garner peace with them" Tonraq said with a hint of sternness to his voice.

"And my job is to make sure that you come out on the other side alive, sir. "Mako replied as he kept his eyes on the crowd. They arrived at the massive doors that housed the rest of the constituents and were greeted by what seemed to be Amon's personal security guard. The largest one in the group approached them with a bin in hand and motioned for their wands.

"You can't be serious?" an Auror asked "are you going to give us your guns?"

"Just do as he asks, James, we have their word that this is a neutral area" Tonraq instructed as he handed over his wand. The rest followed suit with Mako being the last one to comply.

Once they were through security, Mako lead the way to the chambers. He noticed that it was awfully quiet for what could be looked at as a major event. There was no press, which considering how important this event was Mako thought inside would be a madhouse. As he approached the top he noticed a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. The two Aurors, following a normal routine, walked passed Mako as the group came to the landing to check the corners. As they came to the landing a faint ping filled his ears and Mako knew what the noise was from. He grabbed Tonraq as the two Aurors leading the group were blasted by the explosion and flew down the stairs snapping their backs against the concrete pillars below. Mako immediately moved the Minister to cover as debris started to fly towards them. Mako looked down to see the glassy eyes of his two comrades as they laid lifeless on the ground below. They had been set up from the very start.

"Minister, we need to get you out of here" Mako yelled, as the ringing from his ears failed to subside. The minister nodded in reply as he got to his feet and followed after Mako.

The guards that had been escorting the group of wizards took the brunt of the blast and all that remained was what the explosion had chosen not to take with it. Mako found the wands and checked the halls to make sure Amon's guard wasn't on the move yet. From the looks of it Amon didn't seem to be in too much of a rush to come and check to see if the job was done. Maybe he thought the blast would've done its job. They continued down the hall and found an open room to the right and ducked inside. Mako did a quick assessment of the team and saw that they were down to three Aurors and the Minister. Luckily for them they still had a chance to get out.

"Minister, are you still with me? Mako asked, coming down to a knee to tend to the dazed minister.

"I'm fine, Mako. You seem to be more worse the wear than I am" he said with a light chuckle as his attempts to make light of the situation were immediately crushed by the glare from Mako.

"Well if we don't get out of here it doesn't matter what we look like now because we'll all be goners" he replied a bit more sternly. Mako appreciated Tonraq's lightheartedness but now wasn't the time. They could all have a laugh when the escape was complete.

"Do you know where the portkey is?" he asked handing Tonraq his wand back and a towel to dry the small trickle of blood from his temple.

"Vaguely" Tonraq replied, taking the cloth from Mako's hand.

"Fifth floor, third door on your right. You'll see a leather bound book lying on the table, grab it as quickly as possible" Mako instructed "We might get separated but I cannot stress how important it is that you make it out of here"

"Lead the way" Tonraq said deferring to Mako as he got to his feet.

Mako had taken this job seriously when it was first posed to him. He began poring over blueprints of the old building knowing that something was bound to go wrong in all this. How they were able to get the portkey into the building was another story altogether. He began to lead the remaining group quietly down the hallway, cautiously peeking around each corner making sure they weren't caught off guard. He motioned for the two remaining aurors to lead up the stairs and Mako would cover the rear. They hurried up the stairs as quickly as possible, keeping low as to stay out of sight. Mako knew they were working with borrowed time because Amon would soon have his troops sweeping the building. As they got to the fourth floor Mako could see that the Minister was beginning to slow down, the effects of the adrenaline now wearing off.

"Mako, I think we need to take a breather" one of the Auror's said, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"We can do that once we get to Hog-" Mako began to say but was interrupted as gunfire rang out from the landing four floors below. The group ducked for cover but not before a bullet ripped through Tonraq's thigh. He fell to the ground in a heap once the guards below stopped to reload. They heard the troops start to climb the stone steps to finish off the remaining members of the group.

"You two get him to that room" Mako whispered as he pulled his wand out.

"What about you, sir?" the woman Auror asked as she lifted one of Tonraq's arms over her shoulders to give the Minister something to lean on.

"Don't worry about me, the mission is more important" Mako replied "Just get him to that room"

Mako peeked over the railing to see how much progress the guards had made.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath. They were only one floor below. Mako flicked his wand, muttering a spell, and watched as the stone steps beneath the oncoming attackers blew up. The air was feilled with cries as one by one they fell to the ground, slamming into the floor. He looked up to make sure that Tonraq and the others had fled and he let out a sigh of relief to see that they had vanished.

"Godspeed guys" he muttered as he jumped down to the landing below now that most of the stairs below where in rubble. He quickly started to come up with a plan to draw their attention away from the Aurors and onto himself to make their escape all but secure. Once he got to the ground floor he noticed that the air had grown uneasily quiet and the stale smell of the destroyed stone began to fill his lungs. He crept out of the stairwell and saw that the hall was empty. He edged along the hallway and came to an opening that overlooked the hall below. It seemed that there were a few guards left along with one of Amon's top lieutenants. He tried to catch a bit of the conversation but it seems that they were waiting for the search party to check in with them.

Then Mako began to get an idea, if the Ministry wanted to strike a blow to Amon's forces maybe getting rid of Lieutenant Azan was the easiest way. Mako pulled up his wand and flicked it towards the opposite end of the balcony causing the marble pillars to explode. The guards below immediately opened fire as they were taken by surprise. Mako unleashed another spell and it garnered the same reaction from the guards except Azan decided to run for cover. He yelled a muffled command back to his men but it was no use, they still kept shooting at ghosts. Mako had his chance.

As Azan ran up the stairs Mako ducked behind a neighboring pillar, hugging the space tightly so that he wouldn't be seen. Once Azan passed him, Mako cast another spell except this time he aimed for the bewildered guards, hitting one of them squarely in the back, sending him flying. Now that they were distracted he took off in the direction that Azan had headed.

He soon caught up to the lumbering lieutenant, who seemed to have run short of breath. Mako shot a spell at his feet, barely missing as the spell ricocheted off the carpet. Azan looked over his shoulder and now realized that he had a trailer. He took out his sidearm and started unleashing rounds at Mako, clipping him in his arm.

"Expelliarmus" Mako yelled wincing in pain as he felt the blood begin to soak through his shirt, causing Azan's handgun to clatter to the ground out of reach. Azan took off running again determined not to be captured. Mako sighed and took off after him, beginning to regret his decision as he got more tired. Soon they got to the end of the corridor and Mako saw the glisten of metal tripwire again.

"Azan wai-" but his words were cut off as another explosion sent Mako flying backwards, his head clipping a stone statue, knocking him unconscious.

**/~~~~~~\**

Korra rested her head on the soft velvet of the backrest and closed her eyes as she listened to the patter of the rain as it glanced off the train car window. She enjoyed this time to herself more than she used to, just being with her thoughts and slowing things down. It was something Mako had taught her during the summer when she would get anxious before matches or practice. Much to her chagrin this was soon ended as a soft tap on the door interrupted her thoughts which caused her to groan in annoyance.

"It's not open" she said gruffly as she kept her eyes closed, still trying to keep her thoughts on her upcoming school year and not on the unopened letter tucked away in the knapsack above her. To her displeasure the door slid open and the unwanted guest stepped inside. Asami's perfume soon pricked her senses as she took in a depth breath feeling those old thoughts slowly spill into the back of her mind.

"Hey there" Asami said with a soft smile as she took a seat across from Korra and was immediately met with a scowl from her.

"Hello" Korra replied bluntly, trying to show that she wasn't in the mood to be friendly. Out of all the people to disturb her why did it have to be Asami? "What can I help you with?"

"I just saw that you've been by yourself all day." Asami replied as she sat, legs crossed one over the other "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. Just trying to stay focused on school and the upcoming Quidditch season" Korra replied, trying to hid the fact that she hadn't thought about the school year or Quidditch once since she had found the note lying on her nightstand.

"Are you worried about your dad going to Parliament today?" Asami asked. This caused Korra to tense up a bit. How did Asami know that the Minister was going to be at a meeting to discuss negotiations with the Muggles? It wasn't announced to the wizarding world because of the outcry it would receive as well as to insure his safety.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Asami said with a smile, noticing that Korra had stayed silent "I heard Mako went with him."

Korra furrowed her brow a bit. Why did she care if Mako was with him? She rest her head back again and closed her eyes as she tried to meditate.

"Mako's with him? How -" Korra sighed, her eyes still closed and her inflection in her voice betraying her calm demeanor. To be honest, she hadn't heard a word from him since they parted ways. It felt like he had fallen off the face of the Earth.

"I have my sources but that's all I know" Asami replied as Korra opened her eyes started to pout once she knew Asami didn't have more information. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before it was broken again by Asami.

"So he didn't tell you where he was going or what he'd be doing?" she asked, getting a bit more comfortable after she saw Korra's demeanor change.

"I know as much as anyone else. Bolin doesn't know much of anything either. I'm just sick of all the secrets, it's not worth...he's not worth it" Korra replied as she looked out the window trying to distract herself for the thousandth time. If anything good came from going back to school it was finally being able to see her team again. She couldn't keep letting herself get consumed by her thoughts of Mako and all the anger she had towards him. It exhausted her to no end.

"You miss him" Asami said a bit downtrodden.

"Meh. He'll be back" Korra replied shrugging off her acqusation. Korra felt herself starting to get agitated again and wanted to be alone. Every conversation she had today, Mako's name seemed to pop up one way or another. She was about to ask Asami to leave but Bolin stuck his head in the car.

"Korra, I thought you wanted to be alone" he said, a bit hurt that he wasn't invited.

"I did" Korra replied as he pushed door all the way open and stepped in, slumping down next to her.

"Chocolate frog?" he asked , shoving one is his mouth and handed the other to Korra. Korra held up a hand to protest but soon enough found herself throwing the empty box on the padded seat next to her. She sat silently as she chewed the chocolate treat, watching Asami and Bolin catch up from their summers apart. She didn't want to admit it but it was nice being around everyone again, she could finally be herself and just relax. There hadn't been a threat of another Equalist attack or kidnapping, it seemed that things finally had gotten back to normal.

Before she knew it the room was packed with all of her friends and their friends. It was so full that it caused the conductor to come by once or twice to kick everyone out but as witches and wizards always do, they placed a spell over the room to make it look like it was only Korra, Bolin, and Asami. Korra laughed as a student told the ending of his long winded tale, which she believe to only be half true.

"Whatever you say, man" she said with a distrusting smirk.

"What? You don't believe me?! I swear to you, the dragon was as big as the Astrology Tower!" the young student huffed in disbelief.

"I'm sure it was but make sure you take a picture next time to save as proof" Korra suggested with a shoulder shrug.

"Fine...I...I will and you'll have no choice to believe me" the boy said, his brows furrowed in determination to be proven right. Korra gave him a wave as he stomped off out of the car as they all felt the train slow down as it came to its destination. Korra reached up and grabbed her knapsack, and trickled out with the remaining students. She stepped off the train and took in a deep breath as the smell of the pines and fresh air filled her lungs. Korra saw Asami out of the corner of her eye and wandered over to her.

"Hey" she said giving Asami's shoulder a nudge "I wanted to thank you for that back there. It really brought me out of my funk"

"It's no problem. I knew you'd snap out of it sooner or later. Boys aren't the end of the world" Asami repled with a soft smile, the one she used when she knew she was right about something.

The two walked with the other student as they made their way into the coaches that would hurry them to the awaiting school. Korra held up a hand and helped Asami up the steps of the coach, her hand flinching a bit as it felt Asami's.

"Hey I uh….how did you know my dad was going to parliament today?" Korra asked, remembering back to their earlier conversation. She was still uneasy knowing that someone outside of Tenzin knew.

"I'm sorry?"

"You said that Mako was accompanying my dad today, right?"

"Did I?" Asami asked. Korra noticed that Asami started to fidget with a tissue in her hand as she locked eyes with her.

"I thought you did. Maybe I was just hearing things" Korra replied, playing it off as her slip of the tongue but she was certain Asami had mentioned it. Maybe Asami's dad let her know before leaving for the train that morning. I mean as the Prime Minister, he had to be at the meeting regardless. As worried as she had been about it all day, Tenzin had promised Korra and her mother that Tonraq would be safe. With that she decided to not think about it anymore. Tenzin had always been very protective of Tonraq and made his safety the most important thing in these trying times.

The carriages bumped over the threshold of the courtyard entrance, signalling to Korra that she had finally reached her destination. As she stepped out of the coach she looked at the ancient building, at least she would be safe here.

**/~~~~~~\**

He stirred as he finally came to, coughing as he tried to expel the dust that had collected in his lungs from the recent explosion. His vision came back and he saw a man standing above him. He called out in a raspy tone for help, relieved that someone had come to rescue him. But as the silhouette became cleared he was gravely mistaken at the identity of the person. The man pointed a wand at him, as he pleaded with him to let him go. As he held out his hand he noticed that it wasn't the same, he felt his face and realized what he feared.

"What have you done to me?!" he demanded, the disfigured attacker didn't reply, his dark eyes staying locked on his.

"Please...I have a family" he cried in vain, but it was no use. The man put away the wand and picked up the handgun that lay next to his foot. There was no reason to use magic. The cold steel felt foreign to his touch, it felt heavy as if it carried a burden that was forced upon it. The man cocked the gun and pointed it at the groveling man.

"Better you than me" he said, almost inaudible as he let off a round, silencing the pleading screams. He didn't take enjoyment in the action he had just done, he finally felt the burden of what this steel contraption contained, the weight of death. He slid the wand up his sleeve and left to regroup with the remaining members of his troops. He tossed a grenade down the corridor where he had left everything behind, he couldn't go back, not until the job was done. His orders were clear and he couldn't leave witnesses alive. The explosion shook the walls of the building, as the smell of burning wood and destroyed stone started to fill his senses. He saw the guards running toward him as they were alerted to the gunshots and the second explosion.

"Commander!" one of them shouted as they lifted up one of his shoulder so that he could ease off his burned leg.

"I was able to take out the boy causing the distraction, what about the Minister? Were you successful in capturing him?" he asked gruffly, trying to not put much weight on his injured leg.

"We sent two patrols after them but they disappeared out of nowhere" one of the guards answered.

"Well at least we got three of the spell casting bastards. There will be hell to pay but Amon might be gracious enough to spare you" Azan replied, finally walking on his own will. "Clean this up and meet me back at headquarters. Our hunt isn't over yet, gents"

"Yes, sir!" the three replied stopping where they stood to salute him. He nodded in reply and descended down the stair and out to the back alley where the patrol cars were parked. His plan had worked with some casualties, but he completed his first objective and the Minister was relatively untouched. He opened the car door, slumping in and let out a huge breath that seemed to have staying in his lungs the whole day. He looked up at the night sky and realized that it was about the time the school sat down for dinner in the Great Hall and the sorting hat festivities would begin, his off thought filling with Korra.

"He's safe, Korra" he muttered, trying to recall a memory of her before he would lose them all as the polyjuice potion would take over "He's safe"

He threw the car into first and took off for the headquarters, ready to start his next leg of the journey. Azan had been his first casualty and even though he felt conflicted over it he reasoned that the man had it coming for all the atrocities he committed. There was greater things to worry about from this point on.

**/~~~~~~\**

"_We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this report-" _

"_An explosion erupted in what is believed to be a wizard attack on our nation's Parliament-"_

"_General Amon sent his special forces in to take control of the situation-"_

"_We have an eye witness report stating that dozens are injured and the perpetrators are dead-"_

"_We are getting an update that one of General Amon's most trusted advisors was one of the few injured. We ask that if you are near Parliament that you stay indoors until the situation is controlled"_

Tenzin shut off the radio as he face the trusted few who were in his office. He saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces as he struggled for words to bring them comfort. He had gotten notified of the news in the early hours and hurried together his trusted few to figure out what the plan of action should be,

"Head master, the Minister of Magic was there to broker peace or reach some sort of agreement with the Muggles" Beifong said coming to the defense of the Minister "there is no way that they would have attacked"

"I'm lead to believe that the attack was lead by Amon's group. I made sure to take extra precautions that none of this would happen. We sent only a small group of our most trained aurors with him"

"Well or worst nightmare has come to fruition" Secretary Raiko said as Tenzin took a seat behind his desk. He took two fingers and rubbed the bridge of his nose "The Minister-"

"The Minister is fine" Tonraq said as he came through the door behind Tenzin's desk. He was greeted by a collective gasp by the people in the room.

"Tonraq, we thought you had been captured" Beifong said in surprise.

"We caught wind of the trap well before it happened but I was still on one of the few who survived."

"So the rest have really perished?"

"I'm afraid so. If it wasn't for Mako's quick thinking, who knows what my fate would have been. He was the sole reason we were able to get away" he replied. The other two aurors joined him as they came out of hiding. There was an uneasy silence that came over the room once Tonraq had mentioned Mako's name.

"We must keep this quiet for now. The Minister will stay at the school until this dies down. We will issue a statement to the Muggle press that we were not behind any attack and that we are willing to meet as soon as possible" Tenzin said quickly as he got up from his desk, bowing to everyone. As they turned to leave Tenzin's office he grabbed Lin by the shoulder signaling her to stay behind. When the last person filed out he flicked his wand and the door made itself hidden again.

"Lin, I know this news has hit you the hardest but we need to keep Mako's fate a secret. No one in the Hufflepuff house can know that even goes for Bolin" Tenzin said as he offered her a seat. These remarks were met with a scowl from her.

"The boy at least needs to know" Lin scolded.

"Now is not that right time, Lin, especially with the school year just starting. I will tell him when the time is right" Tenzin replied ignoring Lin's harsh gaze as he brought over a cup of tea.

"You don't realize the lives Mako had an effect on here. What about the kids at the orphanage? They don't have the ability to not see this since they live in the Muggle world. His face will be plastered all over the news outlets as a killer and terrorist. We can't let that be the last thing they remember him as" Lin continued, her voice raising a bit as she held back a few tears that began to form.

"I have taken precautions around that as well. You just have to trust me when I say that I have everything under control, Lin" he replied sharply but he knew Lin wouldn't budge. Her family had grown so close to the two boys that it was as if they were Lin's own sons. He let out an exhausted sigh as her glare still stayed glued to his.

"I know this is harder on you than anyone but just realize that there is a purpose behind this. It may not seem like it now but we may be growing closer to ending this conflict. And Mako might be the sole reason for that" he said softly, putting a hand on hers. She used her free one to wipe the corners of her eyes and allowed herself this moment of weakness.

"Thank you for those calming words, Headmaster. If that is all I would like to head back to the pitch. The first week of practice begins soon and I know there will be bickering over time slots." she replied.

"Thank you for understanding. I will keep you up to date as I hear more" Tenzin replied as he turned back to the door behind his desk where the three newcomers had vanished to. Lin quietly got up from the chair and exited from the office.

As she got to the hallway she felt another pain of grief nip at her. She put a hand on the adjacent stone wall to steady herself. She felt the wet tears form at the corners of her eyes again as she cursed herself for being soft and showing so much emotion. She quickly collected herself and barked at the first years who all stopped to see if she was OK. She continued down the hall and Korra crept out from the place that she had hidden herself so she wouldn't be caught in Professor Beifong's ire. She had never seen Lin like that before. Korra had seen a few teachers coming from the hallway that lead out from Tenzin's study and they all wore the same sorrowful expressions.

"Korra are you OK?" Jinora asked joining Korra. She noticed that Korra's eyes were following Professor Beifong as she stomped down the corridor probably on another one of her rampages.

"Yeah yeah. Did you just see Professor Beifong? It looked like she heard some unsettling news" Korra replied looking down at the young 4th year.

"I must have missed it when I wasn't here" Jinora said smartly "Come on. We're going to be late for class"

She grabbed Korra's sleeve as Korra was still tempted to take off after Lin to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering her. As Jinora kept pulled she reluctantly turned and followed her as she lead the way to their History class. One thing was for certain, something was wrong and it must've been devastating if it rattled the stoic Lin Beifong. She felt it was something that she needed to know.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What does this mean for the fate of the wizarding world?


End file.
